Strange secrets
by hvj
Summary: Crossover Twilight/h2o. It's a redoing of Stephanie Meyer's twilight with slightly different characters. What will Rikki do in the tiny Forks?
1. The beginning of the end

This story takes place in the middle of h2o season 2.

All rights of H2o just add water and twilight go to Jonathan M. Shiff and Stefanie Meyer.

I also have a poll so you guys can choose with who you want Rikki to end up.

**The beginning of the end**

I hate churches, always did and always will. They remind too much of death. But still here I sit, wearing my best dress. My dad deserves it. Damn, here go the tears again. Zane, who is sitting next to me, gives a squeeze in my hand. He has been a great support these last few days, so where Cleo, Emma and Lewis. It got a little annoying after a while like I needed to be taken care off. If there is one thing I'm sure off, it's that I can take pretty good care of myself. I guess I have to do so from now on. Cause my dad is…. I can't even think it, but I still remember the look on the doctors face when he told me. I remember it as yesterday.

-ss-

I was on my way home when I saw the police car riding by, immediately followed by an ambulance. I know it was probably nothing, but still I began to walk a little bit faster. When I came around the corner of our street and saw that the ambulance and the police car had stopped right in front of our house, I began to run. There were already some people looking at whatever had happened. I mad my way through them to get to the side of the police rope, that was keeping the people on a distance. I was just in time to see the paramedics roll my dad out of the house. I tried to go under the rope but an officer, I can't even remember his face, stopped me.

"You can't come trough little missy."

"But that's my dad, I'm family."

"Officer, that's Rikki Chadwick, his daughter."

Bill, one of my dad's friend was sitting on the steps in front of the house. A doctor was looking at his bloody shoulder. The officer didn't give much resistance anymore and let me trough. They were already riding my dad in the ambulance, so I immediately went towards it.

"Do you want to ride along with the ambulance?"

A nurse asked me. She must have heard that I was family.

"Yes please. Can you maybe tell me what happened?"

"I'm sorry, but I only got here in the end, apparently there was a shooting, but I don't know much of the details."

"Is my dad going to be alright?"

"I can't tell much right now, but I promise you that we will try everything we got to keep him alive."

At that moment I realised for the first time that I could loss him. The only family I had left. I didn't remember much of the ride to the hospital, only that it took forever to get there. Once there the nurse leaded me towards the waiting room.

"Is there somebody I could call for you? Maybe family?"

"He's the only family I have left."

I could see the pity in the nurse's eyes. I couldn't stand it.

"Maybe a friend then?"

"Yeah, there is someone, Cleo Setori."

Hopefully, she would bring Emma with her. They were the closest I had to a family, they felt like sisters.

"Alright, I will look it up. You can wait over there."

She pointed towards the chairs in the waiting room. They looked uncomfortable. They were uncomfortable.

-ss-

It took not to long for Cleo and Emma to come. No surprise, the hospital lay next to the water. "Rikki!" Cleo took me in her arms. "I came as soon as I heard, I also called Lewis and Zane, they are also on their way over."

Emma took my other arm and made me sit down next to her.

"So how is your dad?"

"Don't know, the doctors are still busy with him. They told me that there is a possibility that he is not going to make it. I can maybe lose him."

And there they were, the tears I was holding down. Cleo took me again in her arms. Emma rubbed my back.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Rikki. He is strong Rikki, just like you."

Zane and Lewis came trough the door. Zane gave me a kiss on the top of my head, took my hand and sat silently next to me. We didn't need words to understand each other. And for the first time since I known Lewis, he didn't know what to say either. Luckily for him, Cleo helped him out.

"Lewis, would you mind to go and ask how Terry is doing? You're the only one of us who actually understands anything of the medical language."

"Sure, be right back."

He looked relieved that he could do something helpful.

-ss-

A quarter later, although it felt longer, a doctor came into the waiting room. He came towards us, I stood up. "Are you Mr. Chadwick's daughter?" I could only nod. Both Cleo and Zane took a hand. "I'm sorry to inform you but your dad was unable to make it. We could get the bullet out, but we were too late to stop the bleeding. I'm sorry."

Cleo took me in a hug, while Zane was striking my hair. I didn't even know what he said after his first sentence, the only thought that kept spinning in my mind was the fact that my father was gone and he was not going to come back. The tears started falling and with a huge scream I fell on my knees. I was still clinging to Cleo while I sat on the floor. Cleo started rocking me back and forth while speaking soothing words. She pushed back the tears in her own eyes so she could be strong for me. Emma also sat next to me, but was unable to say anything.

-ss-

A while later I woke up in a familiar bed, Cleo's. I didn't even know when I had felt asleep. The tears started falling again when the memories of yesterday slipped into my head. The fact that I was in Cleo's bed must mean it wasn't just a bad dream. I got up and saw that I wore one of Cleo's pyjama's. She must have changed me. I changed back into the clothes I wore yesterday and went downstairs.

"Good morning Rikki, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry, thank you Mr. Sertori."

"You've got to eat something. And please it's Don."

"Alright, toast then please."

"Coming up."

Mr. Sertori put a plate of toast before me when I sat down. I started eating with less appetite. I looked around.

"Where are Cleo and Kimmy?"

"School."

"Oh."

I remember, yesterday was the last day of vacation.

"Nobody expects you to go."

"I think I'm gonna take a bath if that's alright with you."

"Wait a second Rikki, I need to talk to you about something." I stopped. "The police wans to talk to you about your father and the social services are coming with them."

"Great."

-ss-

When I came back downstairs, everyone was already sitting. The company consisted of a woman and a man, Mr. Sertori and me. I sat down in the empty couch.

"Hello Rikki, I'm Katy Newton and this is Michael Francis. We know that this must be difficult for you, but we have to ask you some question about yesterday."

"Alright, but could you maybe first tell me what happened?"

"Oh, did no one told you yesterday." I shook my head. "Alright, we only have Mr. Bill Applegate's testimony, but apparently a man broke into your house yesterday. He started shooting and hit Bill in the arm and your dad in the chest. We still don't know the identity of the shooter, that's why we need you to ask some questions."

"Did your dad have any enemies or something?"

I thought about all the times my dad had told me about his childhood and nodded yes.

"In his youth my dad wasn't exactly the straight A kid, if you know what I mean."

Katy showed a little smile.

"That's what Mr. Applegate also said, is there anyone of his past that made contact with your dad the last month or so?"

"No, but my dad was a little worried about the fact that someone got out of prison, a certain Jack or John. I can't remember his name. My dad said that that guy thought my dad was responsible for his years in prison. God I wished I could remember his name."

I started to get wet eyes again. Why couldn't I remember one stupid name?

"That's alright, at least now we have something more to base our investigation up."

The woman started talking again.

"Sorry Rikki to bring this up but I have to ask? Do you have a place where you can stay until we contact your mom?"

"Rikki can stay here, that's no problem."

"My mom?"

"Yes, she lives in Forks, a little town in the north off America, in Washington."

"I know where Forks is, I used to go there on holiday." But the last three years I made up excuses so I didn't had to go to rainy Forks. "Do I really have to leave here?"

"Sorry Rikki, but there is no other solution."

"Can I at least stay for my dad's funeral."

"Off course Rikki."

-ss-

And so here I sit, in church. My bags are packed and I'm leaving tonight. Zane gives another squeeze in my hand, apparently the ceremony is over. I stand up. Bill comes up to me. He gives me a hug with one arm because his other one is still in bandages.

"How are you holding up Rikki, girl?"

"Not good, I have to leave tonight. To my mom, in Forks."

"Yeah, well if I never see you again, I hope you'll have a good live, but I don't think that will be difficult for you, with your talents."

"Thanks Bill, for everything."

"I'm going to miss you little girl."

When everyone got out off the church I realised I had to say goodbye now. Don, he insisted that I have to call him that from now on, is giving me a ride to the airport. Cleo, Zane, Lewis, Emma and Kim are coming with us.

"Don, at what time do I need to be at the airport?"

"Half past two, why?"

I look over to Cleo and Emma.

"Maybe that's long enough for one last swim?"

They smile at me and off we run. Luckily, nothing in our town is far away from the beach. As soon as we hit the water we dive under and off we go, off towards Mako for the last time.

-ss-

Well this is it then. I have to say goodbye to everyone. I stop before the gate and turn around.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then. Thanks for everything, Don."

"You're not getting away from me that quickly." Before I realise what is going on, Don gives me a hug. Uncertain about what I should do, I give him a little one in return. "Be safe Rikki, don't get into trouble and if there's anything, and I do mean anything, just give me call and I will be on the next plane towards America."

"Thanks Don, that really means a lot to me."

He goes off to the side and takes Kim by the shoulder. I wave her goodbye and she waves back. I notice that Lewis is holding a package.

"What is this?"

"Open it and you'll know."

It reveals a huge umbrella.

"They say it's really wet in Forks, so to be sure you can't get too wet."

"Thanks Lewis. It's great."

Emma brings Lewis and me to a group hug, while talking to me.

"Well Rikki, I'm sure that this is not for good. I'm certain I can convince my parents into a trip to the coldy Forks."

"I'm keeping you up on that one."

"You should."

They turn to the side and Zane comes up to me.

"I also have something for you."

He gives me a little box.

"Zane…"

"Sorry Rikki, but I can't return it, so you'll have to accept it. I wanted to buy you a necklace first but I know you would never replace your locket, so…" I open it and find a bracelet. "Look at the ingraving."

It says: Rikki, forever my girl, Zane.

"Thanks Zane."

"Just know that I will never stop loving you and I will be waiting for you to come back."

"I love you too."

He leans in and he gives me a last kiss. When he releases me, I could have sworn I saw a train on his cheek. But I couldn't get a good look, because the next second all I saw was dark brown hair. I hugged Cleo back hard.

"I can't believe this is happening. I don't want to lose you."

"You can never lose me Cleo, not even if you try." We both laugh. "And remember we're mermaids, we can meat each other in Hawaii."

"Yeah and at least we'll be looking at the same ocean. Do watch out, alright Rikki? Don't reveal you're a mermaid, I don't want to see you get into trouble."

"Don't worry, I promise I won't tell the secret to anyone."

"Oh god I'm so going to miss you."

"Last call for passengers to Seattle."

"I guess that's my call. Bye guys, I'll miss you."

I give them one last glance and then I walk trough the gates, no longer looking back. Watch out Forks, here I come.


	2. Seeing new and old faces

Here is another chapter, I hope you like it. Just a reminder, my poll is still open. Maybe this chapter will help you make a decision.

**Seeing new and old faces**

It was a seventeen-hour flight from Townsville to Seattle and another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles. From there it's another hour drive to Forks. Once in Port Angeles, I look around, hoping that I would recognize my mom. It's been three years since I last saw her, that was the last time that I had visited Forks. "Rikki?" There was a woman with blond, curly hair and green eyes coming at me. "You have become so beautiful. Come here." She took me into a hug. There couldn't be made a mistake, that was her. "Oh come on, we still have an hour to drive to Forks, we have loads to talk about in the car." I was so looking forward to that, not.

-ss-

Once in the car my mom couldn't stop talking. Apparently they had some renovations done since the last time I was here. They lived nearby La Push, a tiny Indian reservation. Suddenly she mentioned something that made me turn my head.

"You bought me a car?"

"Oh good, I thought you weren't paying attention. Yes Tomas and I bought you a car."

"What kind?"

"You know I don't know a lot of cars but Tomas said it is a good first car. We even built another garage so you didn't had to put it in the rain."

"Wow really."

"Well, we can't let a daughter of mine going all wet to school, now can we?"

"Am I going to the school in the reservation?"

"No, Tomas wanted to send you there, like Embry, but I convinced him not to."

"Why? At least I would have known someone."

"Yeah, but the other school gives better education."

I knew the real reason, it was the same reason they didn't lived in the reservation. She didn't like the Indians that much, she says they never excepted her, but the truth is, she never excepted them.

-ss-

We arrived at her house. Well our house now. It had definitely changed. I remember a little cosy house, but this was nothing close to it. Mom must have noticed my look.

"I know it has changed a little bit since the last time you were here. Tomas has a really good job now."

"Well, it definitely shows."

Suddenly a boy came running out of the house. It was Embry, Tomas' son. I got out of the car, luckily it has stopped raining. He stopped before me, not really knowing what he should do, so I helped him and gave him my hand.

"Hey Embry."

"Hey Rikki."

"How are things going?"

"Great. Oh the guys are going to be so pleased to see you again."

"Can't wait."

I smiled back at him.

"Well that's not going to be for tonight and also not for tomorrow. Remember, tomorrow is a school day, Rikki."

"Yeah, badly I do."

Embry gave me another smile as he took one of my suitcases and led me inside.

-ss-

The car was a little black beetle, it could have been worse. That morning I left early for school. It was raining so I was hoping no one would be there yet so I could get trough the rain and if necessary dry my tail off.

But I had luck once again, because there was a small parking lot under a shield and there was no one there yet. I just have to keep reminding myself of getting up earlier every day so I could stand here, that should be more difficult to me. I went to the first building, where I would get my schedule for the day. A red-haired lady sat behind the counter.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Rikki Chadwick."

I saw in her eyes that she knew I was coming. Well I already guessed that in a little town like Forks, a newcomer is pretty exceptional.

"Of course. I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school. I hope that you're going to like it in Forks."

I smiled back as convincingly as I could. When I went back out I was glad to see that most of the cars looked like mine, nothing flashy. The nicest car here was a shiny gray Volvo, and it stood out.

-ss-

My first lesson was English in building 3. I sat down besides a brown-haired girl.

"Hello, I'm Rikki and new here."

"I know." She blushed when she realised what she had said. "I mean, there doesn't happen much in Forks, so your coming was big news. I didn't mean that I am much of a gossiper."

"It's alright." This girl reminded me of Cleo in some ways. "So what's your name?"

"Oh Phoebe, Phoebe Newton."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

-ss-

I spent the rest of the forenoon with her. Right before we entered the cafeteria, a boy cut us off. He started talking with Phoebe but kept his eyes on me.

"Hey Phoebe, did you perhaps have some money for me. I'm broke for the moment."

"What else is new?"

"Wait, aren't you the new girl?"

"Like you don't know. Rikki, this is my brother Mike Newton."

"Hey. So are we going to eat now, cause I'm starving."

"Great."

Mike wanted to follow, but Phoebe stopped him.

"Mike you never sit with me, why would you do it now?"

"Can't a big brother enjoy some time with his sister."

"You're only five minutes older then me and I already have to endure you at home so scoop off."

-ss-

Phoebe and I sat down at an empty table.

"Wow, are you going to eat that?"

She pointed towards my tray that was pretty full.

"Well, what can I say, I have a big appetite."

She smiled and as we started eating, I couldn't stop thinking that I was watched.

-ss-

When we were finished eating, we went to put our trays back at the counter. I turned back around and my eyes were drawn to the other side of the room. At a table in the back, the five most beautiful people I ever saw sat.

"Are you coming?"

I turned towards Phoebe.

"Yeah sure."

I looked one last time towards them and then followed Phoebe.

"What do you have next?"

I looked at my map.

"Biology."

"Oh I don't have that, but I'll show you where you can find the classroom."

-ss-

I came into the classroom and saw that the only place available was the seat next to one of the beautiful guys I had seen in the cafeteria. He was the most beautiful of all of them. I walked over to him, but he backed away.

-ss-

I was sitting at my usual desk, doing nothing when something happened that had never happened before. "Hey, is it alright if I sit down here?" I looked over and saw the face that I had seen in everyone's thoughts today, the new girl, Rikki Chadwick.

"Yeah sure."

That was weird, normally humans would never want to sit next to me but I still cleared the other side of the desk. "Thanks." She sat down next to me and waved her hair over shoulder. That was the moment I smelled it, the scent I also had smelled in the cafeteria for a brief second. The one I thought that couldn't be human. But here the smell was accompanied by this blonde girl. I smelled once again. It was the sweetest aroma I had ever smelled, it was mouth-watering but something in the scent stopped me from killing her right here, right now. "I'm Rikki Chadwick by the way." She brought me back to my senses as I had totally forgotten where I was. I took another breath to answer, her scent was really overwhelming.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"Are you any good at this?" She indicated the blackboard with her head. "Cause I really suck in anything slightly scientific."

I let a little laugh escape. The one who sat before me turned his head. He made a funny face, I guess no one had ever heard me laugh before.

"Yeah I am."

"Thank god. Then I at least have made the right choice to sit down next to you."

I came closer to her as I suddenly realised that I hadn't heard a single thought of her. I could see in her beautiful blue eyes that she thought I just wanted to answer her. So she also came closer. I smelled her once again and realised that although this was the best thing I had ever smelled, something about her made me not wanting to kill her. I realised that she was still waiting for an answer so I quickly came up with one.

"I think you didn't had a choice."

I looked over at all the occupied seats.

"Well, that was my first reason to come and sit next to you, but I have changed it. At least if you don't mind helping me now and then?"

I smiled once again. I liked this girl for some reason and it wasn't just her smell.

"I'll be glad too."

"I do have a question."

-ss-

It was the first time ever that I felt sad when the bell rang to announce the end of the school day. I had enjoyed my time with Edward, although he had asked me questions during the entire hour, like he wanted to read my mind. He was a really nice guy and not only because he had helped me out when Mr. Banner asked me a question I really didn't know the answer too.

"Can I walk you to your car?"

"Sure, why not?"

How strange, do guys still walk girls to anything other then their own car or their bed? And to top it all he opened my car door before I even had the chance to stick out my hand.

"It looks like you are not used to guys treating you like lady."

I sat down on my sit.

"Oh believe me, I'm anything but a lady."

I winked at him when I slammed my door shut and left without looking back. Who was this guy? And was I flirting with him? How could I even think about that? I stopped, in my own garage, and took a little box out of my backpack. I opened it and ran my fingers over the engraving on Zane's bracelet. I took the bracelet out of the box and put it on. I freaked out when I heard wolf cries but smiled when I realised who it were. I got out of my car and howled back.

-ss-

I was sitting next to Embry and Quil on Embry's front porch when I saw Rikki arriving in her new car. She stopped but didn't came out.

"Why stays she in her car?"

"I don't know, maybe we should try to attract her attention?"

Emby winked and we started howling, we could see that she got startled, so we started laughing. But we soon saw her smile and she came out of the car. She howled back at us. We ran towards her, but I was the first one who could my arms around her. But I wasn't alone for long as Quil also put his arms around us.

"Alright if you want me to live, you've got to let me go now."

We let her go and I could take a good look at her. She had grown really beautiful, but that really wasn't hard if you looked at her mom. She always made me stutter. But I could be myself with Rikki, she was one of the guys.

"Rikki, you look amazing, not that you didn't look amazing before. It's just that now, and also in the past, I mean…"

"Quil, I got it. Jacob, your hair has grown."

"So has yours."

"Yeah, well that was the pact right. We would only cut our hair off if the other agreed to it."

We smiled as we thought of that silly pact, I couldn't believe he actually hold himself to it. I walked towards the house.

"Well I was heading in to make myself something to eat. Care to join me?"

"Thought you would never ask."

"I really missed your cooking Rikki."

"Is mom's cooking still as tasteless?"

"Yeah, I mean, Erica tries but still…"

"Well, aren't you guys happy then that I didn't inherited my cooking abilities from my mom."


	3. Getting to know each other

**Getting to know each other**

"So how was your first day at school?"

Mom, Embry, Tomas and I were sitting at the dinner table for our evening meal.

"Good, met some people."

"Oh, like who?"

"There is this really nice girl, Phoebe Newton."

I took another portion. My mom looked at me like I was some kinda animal.

"Didn't you eat this noon?"

"No, I did, why?"

"Oh nothing."

She gave me another weird expression when I started eating.

"So, you were telling you met some people."

"Oh yeah, I also found someone who can help me with biology."

"That's great, who is it?"

"Edward Cullen."

Embry dropped his glass and it suddenly went very silent.

"Why, is there something wrong with him?"

"Off course not dear, Embry get something to clean this up."

She looked down at the table cloth with a sad look in her eyes. I looked at Tomas as he still hadn't spoken.

"Tomas, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good, just make sure you watch your back with this guy, alright? I don't trust the Cullens."

-ss-

I helped my mom to clean the table and as soon as we were alone in the kitchen, I asked her the question that kept my mind busy during the rest of the meal.

"Why doesn't Tomas like the Cullens?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I often work with Carlisle Cullen in the hospital, he is a fabulous doctor and really nice."

She said it in a way I found particularly interesting.

"Wait, you didn't…"

"No off course not, but I may have said too many great things about him. I guess Tomas is jealous."

"But that still doesn't explain why he is suspicious off all the Cullens."

"Well, I guess he is quick to judge."

Thinking about the pot blaming the kettle.

-ss-

I sat behind my computer reading Cleo's mail. She was getting really upset by Charlotte. I wrote back that she has something Charlotte would never have, a tail. You couldn't get more special than that. Another mail was from Emma. Apparently she didn't get the promotion she wanted, but Ash did. I looked out of my window and saw the sea spreading out behind it. I got up and crawled out of my window, not wanting to let my mom now I was going out.

-ss-

I was walking down the beach, until suddenly I found myself in front of Rikki's house. I thought of going in and pretend that I came to see Embry, but then I remembered it was already past ten and I never went that late to Embry's. My thoughts got interrupted when I saw movement right in front of me, movement that wore a red shirt and had blond hair.

"Hey Rikki."

She looked up and recognised me. She waved and stopped so I could catch up with her. We walked further together towards her house.

"What are you doing out so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"The only difference, my house is only a few metres away."

"I was just walking around and thought about visiting Embry until I saw that it was already after ten. What are you doing outside?"

"I just kinda missed the ocean."

"Do you like the water?"

"Yes, it calms me down."

"Well then it must be really special. I mean if it can calm you down."

She smacked me playfully.

"Well you may not know it, Mr. Black, but I'm perfectly capable of being calm."

We continued joking around on our way towards her house.

-ss-

I was sitting behind my piano, thinking about composing a new piece, when Emmett, Alice and Jasper walked in. Emmet collapsed in the sofa and turned on the TV, a sport's channel, how unexpected.

"What happened to you today?"

"Why?"

"When we met you after school, you were delighted. But now you're… you're you again. So what happened?"

"Nothing." I turned to my piano, but after a second I turned back. "Actually, there is something. There is new girl."

"Yeah, Rikki Chadwick."

"It was so peculiar, I had never smelled anything resembling her. She doesn't smell human, but a great deal superior. It was so mouth-watering, but something in her scent made me not desire her."

"I don't get it, if she smells so good, why wouldn't you want to taste her?"

Emmett was thinking about that one time he had smelt a woman so sweet, he couldn't resist.

"I don't know. It's like she's a totally different species, one we haven't discovered before, one that smells better than anything we did encounter before. And another strange thing I couldn't read her mind, not the slightest emotion."

"That has never happened before."

"I know, it's so frustrating."

"I can't find her." I looked at Alice. "That has also never happened before. But I have seen her future before. I could see her come to Forks perfectly fine."

"Isn't the only future you can't see is off people who don't have a future, like dead people?"

Emmett said it as a joke but different thoughts came immediately to my mind. It couldn't be that I would lose her already, I hadn't even had the time to get to know her. Only a second after Emmett had said it, I was off. It only took me seconds to get to her house. I listened, but there were no distressful thoughts that would suggest something had happened to her.

Suddenly I heard laughter and saw her, together with one of the Indians, walking towards her house. I was glad to see her, but I also felt something else, the only way I could describe the feeling was jealousy. But how could that be, I have never felt jealousy for any one else, especially not for the Indians. I saw them going to the side of the house and couldn't help myself to eavesdrop. I could see trough the Indian's mind, that the window they stopped for, was her room.

"So thanks for the walk home, but I think I can handle it from here."

She put her foot on the window.

"I don't know what the habits are in Australia, but here in Forks, we normally use doors."

"Oh that, I just didn't want to walk my mom."

Right when he wanted to give her a hand to get inside, she jumped and landed perfectly fine after the window. I didn't need to be a mind-reader to see his disappointment.

"Well this is my goodnight."

She took her curtains in her hand, ready to close them.

"Wait, aren't you going to close your window. You never know what can crawl in."

"Oh believe me, I can take really good care of myself, you have to be crazy to disrupt my sleep."

She smiled at him and then closed her curtains. I could see her smile in his mind and his reaction to it made me jealous again. I went closer towards her room. I just couldn't wait to smell her again, it was like an addiction, I had to smell it. I waited outside her window until I heard her breath steadying. Knowing that she was asleep now, I went inside.

It was overwhelming. Her smell. My addiction.

I looked at her in the bed, she was truly beautiful, my sleeping beauty. There was only one thing missing to make the picture complete. Her beautiful eyes. There were so blue that they made me think of the sea. One I could drown in.

I looked around in her room to get a vision of this girl, as I couldn't read her mind and Alice had troubles seeing her sometimes. I saw a picture of an older guy, must be her dad. Another picture was off her with two other girls, one also had blond hair, but straight and the other also had curls, but had brown hair. They had nothing interesting in comparison to Rikki. The last picture was one of her with a dark haired boy next to a motorcycle. I caught myself hoping that he was just family, or something.

Next to the pictures, lay a locket and a bracelet. I looked at the bracelet and all my hope was gone. The guy on the picture must be Zane. I laid it back quickly, not wanting to think about that. I looked at the locket, hoping it would get my mind of it. It had a red stone on the top and some waves were engraved in the back. I opened it and saw her with the two other girls again, they were dressed up as mermaids. Really good costumes tough, you could almost believe they were real, but that was if you actually believed in mermaids, which no one older than thirteen does.

I spent the rest of the night there, watching her sleep. As soon as she started to wake up, I got out trough the window.

-ss-

The next morning I woke up with the feeling that I was being watched but when I looked around my room I couldn't see anyone. I got down for breakfast.

"Hello sleepyhead."

"Hey."

I sat down and Embry gave me the cornflakes.

"Well I'm off to school."

"Wait, so soon?"

"So soon, Rikki it's eight o'clock."

"What?" I looked at the clock above the door. I got right up. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Erica told me I had to leave you sleep."

"Well she was wrong."

I ran into my room and after only a few seconds I came back out.

"Wow, alright I never saw a girl getting ready that fast."

"Well, I'm not an ordinary girl."

I got out and into my car, luckily it was not raining.

-ss-

When I arrived at school, I saw that the covered parking spaces where already occupied, the only free place was next to the gray Volvo I had found so interesting. I ran inside and entered the classroom right when the bell rang. I sat down next to Edward. I saw his eyes flash towards my bracelet.

"That was a close call."

"Tell me about it. I just hope it doesn't rain."

"So now you have been here for a day, how do you find Forks?"

"I don't know, I like the people, although I also miss a lot of people from back home. And the sun, I also miss the sun and I hate the rain."

He looked down at the table.

"You don't like the cold?"

"Oh no, I don't mind that, just getting wet, I hate when that happens."

Especially since I grow a tail from it. Suddenly my stomach made noise. He laughed.

"Does your stomach often make noise."

"No only when I don't eat breakfast because lack of time."

"Alright, we need to do something about it then. So do you maybe want to eat lunch together? I would like to get to know you better."

"Yeah sure, why not?"

-ss-

When the class was over he walked me towards my next class. Phoebe, and to my surprise Mike, were already waiting outside.

"Hey guys."

"Well, I have to go to Spanish, see you later?"

"Yeah sure."

He walked away but not before looking at Mike. A blond girl stopped beside me.

"Alright, what's your secret?"

"What?"

"No other girl at this school has been able to get Edward's attention."

She said his name with some sort of admiration in her voice.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I have been trying hard enough."

The bell rang again, so I went in and sat besides Phoebe.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, Jessica Stanley, she has like this enormous crush on Edward. But most of the girls of this school do."

"Why? I mean, he is hot and very friendly, but there must be other cute girls in the school?"

"Like who? My brother?"

She laughed at her own joke.

-ss-

When it was time for lunch, I was already starving from the hunger. I saw him sitting at an empty table and with a filled plate I sat down next to him. Phoebe sat down next to me.

"Hey, you don't mind Phoebe joining us, do you?"

"No, off course not. Wait is that tray only for you?"

"I did tell you I didn't had time to eat breakfast this morning."

"Yeah, but…"

"What? What is so wrong with a girl with a good appetite."

"Nothing."

"Wait until you see her eat, she eats so fast, you start to think she magically lets it disappear."

"Very funny, Phoebe, really funny."

-ss-

The others were already waiting before the entrance door to leave, it was raining. Alice was cheerful, even more then usual.

"What did you see?"

"Rikki and I are going to be very good friends."

"So you can see her again."

"Yeah, right after you left yesterday night, I could see her again. Really strange."

She started to stare again and I could see what she saw. Rikki sitting down on the floor right here.

"Don't worry, we'll run."

"Alice! What's wrong with you? She is human."

I looked over to Rosalie who was disagreeing with Alice. I didn't get why she was so against Rikki. I could read Jasper's mind, he was also not agreeing with Alice, but he would never say it aloud. I didn't need to read Emmett's mind, his grin said enough. "Here Rose, then you at least don't have to go trough the rain." I threw my car keys at her, which she off course caught.

"C'mon."

Emmett took her by the arm and they all left. I sat myself down on the floor and five minutes later Rikki came my way. She looked up and saw it was raining. She wanted to sit down where is sat and discovered me.

"Hey you."

"Hey, want to join me?"

"Sure, like I already said, I hate the rain."

"Why?"

"I don't know, why do you ignore all the girls in the school?"

"I don't know either." We both laughed. We sat there for another hour until it finished raining. She got up.

"Well, like always I enjoyed your companionship but I'm off. Who knows how long it's going to stay dry?"

"I think I'm also going home too then."

We walked outside. She went towards a little black beetle. It had stood next to my car. I opened the car door for her. She looked around.

"How are you going to get home?"

"On foot, the others are already gone with my car."

"Alright, so get in, I'll bring you home."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"Oh c'mon, I can see it in your eyes you don't want to walk all the way home."

She had right about that, but not about the reason.

"Alright if you insist."

I got into the car right when she started the engine.

"So where do you live?"

-ss-

I drove into a small path between two forests. We came up to a very big house.

"Wow, is this were you live?"

"Yeah, it's not a big deal."

"It is for me. Before I came to Forks I lived in a small house with my father."

"Well, do you want to come inside?"

I looked out and saw it was about to start to rain.

"No, I think I'm going home, mom will be wondering where I'm staying."

"Alright, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure."


	4. Connecting the dots

My poll is going to close on the end of this month (31 October), so if you haven't voted yet, now is the time to do so. And for the people who don't know what my poll is about: it's about with who Rikki should end up in this story.

**Connecting the dots**

But I didn't see him the day after. I sat down next to Phoebe in the sun. She noticed I was looking for something, or someone.

"If you're looking for Edward, he is not here."

I turned my attention towards Phoebe and laughed nervously. "What? I wasn't looking for Edward, why do you think that? So why isn't he here?" She showed a little smile. We stood up when the bell rang announcing the schoolday was starting.

"Because their parents take them camping every time the sun shines."

"Really, got to love his parents."

"Yeah, so do you like Edward?"

"He is friendly and he agreed in helping me with biology."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I knew, but I'm not. I'm already seeing someone."

I showed her my bracelet.

"It's pretty."

"Thanks."

"But it is a shame tough, he is interested in you."

"What? No way. There isn't a normal boy in the world that would be interested in me. Except for Zane, but I can't really call him normal. And besides I bet he can have any girl in this school, why in god's name would he be interested in me?"

We entered the classroom and sat behind an empty desk.

"I'm just saying what I observed. Before you came here, he hadn't spoken to any of the other students, none of the Cullens had. I had never even heard him laughing at loud until you two became best buddies."

"I guess he just appreciates my comic side."

"I guess he does." We laughed, but Phoebe stopped abruptly. "Oh no, one of the abnormal boys is approaching now."

"What do you…"

I looked around and stood eye to eye with Phoebe's brother.

"Hey Rikki, what's your first impression of our little humble school?"

"I'm liking what I've seen so far, Rick."

His smile disappeared.

"It's Mike."

"Sorry, I'm really bad with names. Oh look, the teacher just entered, you should go to your seat."

"Well, will I see you around?"

"I guess so." His smile appeared again. "I mean this is a small town, bumping into people you know is kinda impossible."

"No I meant seeing you privately, like if you wanted to get a cup of coffee with me?"

"Oh sorry, I don't really like coffee, I'm more of a smoothie person."

"Well maybe we could get…"

"Mike, I'm not interested, get the hint."

His smile disappeared and he sat down next to the blonde girl that had spoken to me yesterday, I think her name was Jessie or something. She smiled at me and then turned her attention to Mike, I guess Edward wasn't the only one she was interested in. I turned back to Phoebe, who was looking angry.

"You know, you could try to be a little friendlier to my brother. I know he can be a real git sometimes, but that's no reason for you to humiliate him like that. Can't you see he has a thing for you? He asked me all about you yesterday."

"Sorry Phoebe, but I just never read the instruction book on how to reject boys correctly. The first time I rejected a guy, he ran away from home. And I thought you didn't like your brother?"

"Yeah, but he is still Mike, my brother."

She put emphasis on his name.

"And I am really bad at remembering names, I didn't make that up."

"Well, just try to be nicer next time." She turned back to her books, mumbling, thinking I couldn't hear her. "You could easily enough remember Edward Cullen's name."

I spent the rest of the day with Phoebe again, but it wasn't like the days before. I could feel she was still mad at me for rejecting her brother. I was glad when the bell rang announcing it the day had ended. Weekend-time. I ran towards my car and got home as quick as I could.

-ss-

"Hey Rikki."

I was back at Embry's when Rikki came in.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

She sat down next to us and took a handful of chips out of the sac in my hands.

"Nothing special. With you?"

"Same."

"Oh Rikki, something came for you in the post, wait I'll get it."

She took another handful, already eaten her first hand. I laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just great to finally see a girl who eats like you."

"Well thanks Jacob, I think that was almost a compliment."

Embry came back in, carrying a package. She took it from him. "Thanks Embry." She looked at the sender and her eyes widened. "It's from Zane." The package contained an envelope and a small flask with liquid inside.

"Who is Zane?" But she didn't hear my question, she was too occupied with the letter. I took the flask. "What is this?" It smelled disgusting. I sat it back on the table.

"I think I'm going to read this in my room. See you later boys." She got off her seat and grabbed for the flask, but missed. The flask almost shattered into pieces, but I caught it in time. She took it out of my hands. "Thanks Jacob, you're my saviour."

"And what's the right way to reward a saviour."

"Embry!"

"No Embry is right." She came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you for saving my flask, my saviour." She went towards her room but not before giving Embry a smack on the head.

"Auch, why did I deserve that?"

"You bloody know why."

She smiled one last time and gave me a wink before disappearing in her room.

"You can thank me later."

"For what?"

"Hello, do you really think I don't know why you suddenly drop by so often since Rikki got home."

"What are you talking about? C'mon, let's go see if Quil is home."

-ss-

_Hello Rikki, _

_First of all, make sure you are alone when you open the package. The flask contains ambergris, a substance which attracts mermaids. I have bought it on the internet and it, accidently, fell into Nate's hands. He used it and Emma and Cleo fell for him hopelessly. Lewis and I got it away from him and, don't worry, Emma and Cleo are back to their minds. I think it would be the safest if you kept it hidden. I'm thinking Nate will start looking for it very soon as he can't seem to get over Cleo. Just make sure no one finds it and certainly that no one uses it. Hope to hear from you soon._

_With much love,_

_Zane_

-ss-

I looked up from the letter and took the flask in my hands, I opened it. It was the best scent I had ever smelled. I quickly put the cap back on, before I got infatuated. I went beneath my bed and got a shoebox out. I opened the lid and put the flask and the letter inside. My eye fell on a picture in the box. It was the same one as in my locket, only bigger. I looked at my best friends, realising how much I really missed them.

-ss-

The next morning, I woke up lately and thought it was time to explore Forks a little. I got out of my bed and made myself ready for a day of hiking. I was finally ready when I looked out of the window and saw that is was raining. Disappointed, I put my bag back down. I went downstairs, where Embry was sitting in front of the TV.

"Erica called and asked me if I could give you a message. She wants you to come to the hospital to bring her her purse. I think she is just looking for an excuse to show you off."

"Great, when is the rain going to stop?"

"I think in the afternoon."

"Alright, then I guess I'm going to the hospital." I grabbed my keys and my mom's purse. "Any idea of how I'm supposed to find the hospital?" He pointed to her purse without getting his eyes of the television. I looked inside her purse and happen to find a map with the route to the hospital on. "Isn't this a coincidence? See you later, Embry."

-ss-

I arrived very soon at the hospital, which was in Port Angeles. I went over to the receptionist.

"Hello, I'm looking for Erica Call."

"Who can I say is looking for her?"

"Rikki Chadwick, her daughter."

"Oh, are you the legendary Rikki, your mother has told me so much about you." I turned around and saw a very handsome, blond man walking towards me. "Oh, were are my manners. I'm Carlisle Cullen." I gave him a hand.

"Are you Edward's father?"

"Oh, did you meet my son."

"Yeah, he helps me out with biology."

"Is he now? Well let's not keep your mother waiting, I'm not doubting she wants to show you off to the whole staff."

"That's what I'm afraid off."

He smiled and led me the way.

-ss-

My mom had insisted I had lunch with her, which took quite long, which meant it was now five o'clock, which meant it was going to be dark soon. I had promised my mom I would pick her up at six, since Tomas had brought her in the morning. That was the reason she gave for not noticing she forgot her purse. Well my mom was never good at acting. Since I had an hour to spare, I decided to look around a bit in Port Angeles. I let my car be at the hospital and head into town.

-ss-

I was on my way to Port Angeles where I knew Rikki was, when I got a call from Carlisle, saying that Rikki should have been back at the hospital for an half-hour, but that she still hadn't shown. He was sure everything was fine, but he asked if I could maybe see if she was lost or something. So here I was driving around town looking for someone I couldn't read and absolutely no idea on how to find her. Out of the blue I found a mind who had seen her. No wait, he was still seeing her and his thoughts weren't proper.

-ss-

It didn't take me that long to get lost and I also realised quickly that the batteries of my phone were dead. I sighed in frustration.

"What's up with big towns and all their little alleys?"

"Hey sweetie, are you talking to yourself? Don't you want to talk to us maybe?"

I looked around and saw three guys standing behind me, the stench of alcohol filled my nose.

"No thanks, I think I will be fine."

He grabbed my arm, but I immediately pulled it back.

"Easy, we just want to talk… and have some fun maybe."

He added with a sick smile. I didn't wait for their next move, but started running. Not knowing the way, I ended up on isolated parking space. There was only one entrance and I just used it. I turned around and saw the guys closing up on me.

"If I were you, I would turn around now."

"And why would we turn around if the gods throw such a cutie, like yourself, at us?"

"I'm warning you, take one step closer and you will regret it."

"A feisty one, I like that."

He took another in my direction and I put out my hand.

"This is my last warning."

"Good, I was getting tired of your talking."

"Fine, you asked for it."

I used my powers and a lighting hit right beside him. He turned around and looked at the hole in the pavement. "What was that?" I used my powers again and his hair caught fire. He ran away scared. I looked at the two others.

"Now if you know what's best for you, you leave and never mention anything that happened tonight to anyone. And if you do this once again to any other girl, I'll be coming for you, is that understood?"

They just nodded and ran away as quickly as they could. I couldn't help myself but make another lighting strike right behind them, making them run even faster.

-ss-

I saw Rikki running from them, I had figured out that there were three guys chasing her. Suddenly the man, that I was reading the mind off, had stopped. I recognised the place where they had stopped, this certainly was not good. She had run into a trap, with only one entrance and that one was blocked by the three guys, who were lusting for her. Another reason this was not good, was that the place was on the other side of the town and it would take me a couple of minutes to get there. I followed their conversation, hoping Rikki could stall until I got there. But I didn't understand, she was just standing there, not even looking scared, she even looked confident.

"If I were you, I would turn around now."

"And why would we turn around if the gods throw such a cutie, like yourself, at us?"

I was so angry that my car couldn't go any faster.

"I'm warning you, take one step closer and you will regret it."

"A feisty one, I like that."

Unbelievable, he was making his way towards her and she only putted out her hand.

"This is my last warning."

What was she doing?

"Good, I was getting tired of you talking."

"Fine, you asked for it."

Suddenly I could see a lighting bolt in the sky, interrupting my mind-reading. I quickly find his mind again and I saw him looking at a hole in the pavement with surprise. "What was that?" That was exactly what I wanted to know, but I couldn't think about it long as suddenly the guy ran away from Rikki, only thinking about fire. What was happening? I was almost there when I suddenly saw a man passing me, with his hair on fire. I immediately realised this was the guy who had advanced Rikki. I wanted to destroy him but my desire, to get Rikki safe from the other two men, won. But it seemed as it wasn't necessary anymore, because when I arrived I saw them running away too, another lighting hit behind them and they ran even faster. I drove around the corner and stopped right in front of her. Her pleased smile disappeared. I got out of the car, trying to act naturally, I failed miserably and took her in a hug.

"Thank god, you are alright. I was so worried, the minds off those perverts were disgusting."

"Edward… need… oxygen."

I let go off her.

"C'mon, let's go."

She made a move for the car, but stopped again.

"What do you mean their minds were disgusting, how could you knew their minds and how did you know where I was?"

"Rikki, can't we not talk about this right now, if I think about those guys, I just want to rip their guts out. So can we just go?"

"Not until you give me an explanation."

"I will give you one, but please let's get out of here, before I'll do something to those guys." She must have seen the look in my eyes, because without another word, she stepped into my car. "Put your seatbelt on."

She did as I asked, I hadn't expected that.

"Shouldn't you put yours on too?"

I laughed.

"You always manage to make me laugh, how do you do that?"

"Haven't you heard me?" She bend towards me. "Put your belt on." She bended over me to get my belt, I first smelled her aroma, which was intoxicating as always, but suddenly I smelt something else on her arm, it was the arm the pervert had touched. She sat back down in her seat, but my mind was back to the filthy thoughts of the pervert.

"Distract me."

"What?"

"Distract me so I don't turn around and kill those guys."

"Alright, have you already eaten?"

"What?"

"Well, I haven't eaten anything yet, so I'm practically starving. So maybe we could go and grab a bite or something?"

"Wait a minute, are you asking me out?"

"No, I'm not, I'm just asking a friend if he wants to get dinner as I don't like eating alone."

"Well, I'm not really hungry, but I will be happy to join you."

"Good, cause I'm starving."

And as in agreement, her stomach grumbled.

-ss-

I just got off the phone with Carlisle and turned around to rejoin Rikki. She had already finished most of her meal.

"You really have a big appetite."

"Well, what can I say, I had an eventful night."

"So how did you do it?"

"What?"

"Make the guys run?"

"I could ask you the same question. How did know what they were thinking?" I didn't answer her immediately. "See, we all have secrets that we like to keep."

"Well, I would give anything to know yours."

"Too bad, I'm really good at keeping secrets."

"Alright, I have a deal. I will tell you my secret and you tell me yours."

She laid down her fork and sat up straight.

"Alright you first."

"I can read minds."

"Really? How does that work?"

"I just hear them like their minds talk to me."

"Okay, prove it, what am I thinking?"

"I don't know. You're the first person I met, who I can't read the mind off."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, is that why you question me so much?"

"You got that?"

"It was easy to connect the dots."

I laughed.

"Now it's your turn." She went for her wallet but I got mine first and laid down some money on the table. "Dinner was on me."

"Thanks. Now follow me. I think it's better if I show you my secret."

-ss-

I followed her outside and she walked behind the restaurant. She checked out the place.

"Don't worry, there is no one around."

"How do you… Oh yeah, you read minds. Alright, what I'm about to show you, you can't tell anyone. Promise me that."

"Alright, you have my word, I won't tell anyone."

"Okay, do you see this puddle?"

"Yeah, it's quite obvious."

"Very funny, just look."

She held out her hand and made a fist. Suddenly the water in the puddle evaporated.

"What did you…"

"Wait that's not all."

She held her hand out again and made the same movement, I started to smell fire and the van besides me caught fire. I jumped aside, not liking the hotness off the fire one bit. She opened her palm again and the fire stopped. I looked at her with surprise.

"That's still not everything."

She put her hand up in the sky and made the same movement, closing her hand. She opened it again and lighting hit beside me. In my entire life, which was quite longer then the average lifespan, I had never seen anything like it.

"How did…"

"I do that? When I was fifteen, I ended up on a island, I got trapped in this strange cave and the next morning, I discovered I had this powers. Where did you get your power from?"

"Quite the same, I woke up with them one day."

I wasn't entirely lying, I did wake up with them one day, I just didn't tell her about the other things I woke up with that morning.

"Well if this isn't a strange evening."

-ss-

I sat in my room, before my computer, not knowing if I should tell Emma and Cleo I had told Edward a part of my secret. I couldn't tell them Edward's secret because it wouldn't be fair that I had made him promise not to tell my secret, and I would just tell them his secret. I decided to leave it, I at least didn't tell him my biggest secret. And I was planning on keeping it that way.

-ss-

Once I got home, I immediately went for Alice's room. I opened the door and find her and Jasper inside. "Don't worry Edward, I'm not going to tell anyone about what I saw tonight." I looked over to Jasper. "Oh, except off course for Jasper, but he won't tell either."

"Thanks. But I'm still wondering how she got those powers."

"You better wonder about what she is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, connect the dots. You can't hear her minds, you said she smelled like something you had never smelled before, like a new species, she has this amazing powers and Alice has trouble with seeing her sometimes. So the real question is not how she got those powers, but what kind of creature she is."

I looked unbelievably towards Jasper, trying to get what he is saying. Alice looked happily as I saw a vision of her where she and Rikki were shopping.

"Oh, Edward, when are you going to introduce her. And don't worry, she is going to love me as much as I'm going to love her."


	5. Meeting the family

**Meeting the family**

I was once again walking on the beach towards Rikki's house. I had made a habit of it the last two weeks, since I met Rikki on one of her first nights here. I had only been lucky once more to see her. And it looked like I was lucky again as I saw her sitting on some rocks, looking at the ocean. I sat beside her.

"A penny for your thoughts."

She jumped up as she hadn't heard me coming.

"Oh Jacob, you scared the crap out of me. I hadn't heard you coming. I was buried in my thoughts." She saw my anticipating look. "Alright, I was thinking of this guy at school. He has told me something, which I can't tell you, but it started me thinking."

"Alright maybe I can help as I lived here my whole live. Who's the guy?"

"Jacob, I don't think…"

"C'mon, a name won't reveal his secret." I could tell she was still worried. I sighed and put my hand on my heart. "I swear on my mother that I won't tell anything further from what I've heard tonight."

She smiled at my businesslike voice.

"I'm going to keep you on that one."

"Alright, so who is this mystery guy?"

"Edward Cullen, I don't know if you know…"

"Oh I know the Cullen's, I mean, I don't know them personally but I know them of the tales." He looked away. "Which I wasn't suppose to tell."

She held her hand in front of her heart. "I swear on my mother that I won't tell anything further from what I've heard tonight." When she was done she turned to me with that exquisite smile. She bumped into my shoulder with hers. "C'mon Jacob, you can tell me."

-ss-

I knew I had him in my pocket when he smiled back. He lifted one eyebrow and his voice was even huskier than before.

"Do you like scary stories?"

"I love them."

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from, the Quileute's, I mean?"

"Not really."

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the flood, supposedly, the ancient Quileute's tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark."

He smiled. I looked back at him.

"You don't believe in them."

"Not really."

He kept looking into my eyes which made me feel uneasy.

"So when are you going to give me goose bumps?"

"I'm sorry."

"You were supposed to tell me a scary story."

"Oh yeah, well were was I, oh yeah. The legends. Another legend claims that we descended from wolves and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. Then there are the stories about the cold ones."

His voice dropped a little lower.

"The cold ones?"

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land."

He rolled his eyes.

"Your great-grandfather?"

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf. Well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one. So you see, the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did, they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces."

He winked at me, he had no idea who he was talking too as I thought about my tail and being a mythical creature myself.

"So if they weren't dangerous, then why… ?"

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist."

"What do you mean with civilized?"

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."

"So how does it fit in with Edward Cullen? Is he like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No." He paused dramatically. "He and his family are the same ones." He must have thought the expression on my face was fear inspired by his story. He smiled, pleased, and continued. "There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before your people had even arrived." He was fighting a smile.

"And what are they? What are the cold ones?"

He smiled darkly.

"Blood drinkers. Your people call them vampires." I stared out at the ocean after he answered, thinking about Edward. "You have goose bumps." He laughed delightedly.

"You're a good storyteller."

"Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone."

I looked back at him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a living soul."

"I guess I just violated the treaty."

I looked up and saw that the moon was nearly full.

"I think I'm going to bed. Heavy day tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Nothing, just school and almost being weekend."

"Okay, I will walk you to your room."

"Oh no, it's already late, I shouldn't have kept you up. C'mon, to your bed."

He laughed again. "Okay." He winked and ran off. As soon as he turned around, I was in the water, the best place to think.

-ss-

I was running down the beach and looked back, expecting to see Rikki going towards her house. But she was no where to see. This girl must be really fast to already have reached her house.

-ss-

The next day at school, I found it really hard to focus. And it only became worse when I entered the biology classroom. Edward was smiling brightly at me and I smiled nervously back before sitting down. I put my chair as far away from him as I could.

"Rikki, is something wrong?"

"Wrong, why would anything be wrong?"

"You're acting stranger then normal."

"Really, it's nothing."

-ss-

I don't know what happened. We were just fine yesterday and now she was acting this distant. She couldn't know right? I thought how I had acted yesterday. No nothing out of the ordinary. We needed to do some research on water so I reached for the glass of water, right at the same time she did. We got it at the same moment and by mistake we also let go off it at the same time. It dropped on Rikki's lap and she looked frightened up. I didn't knew what happened, but suddenly she was out of her seat and ran for the door. The teacher looked up to me.

"I had dropped the glass and she cut herself."

I know she hadn't cut herself, but at least that didn't sound as strange as she ran out of the classroom because she her pants were wet.

"Alright. Why don't you go and check up on her Mr. Cullen."

As soon as I was out of the classroom I sniffed the air. And yes there it was, her delicious smell. It lead me to the ladies' bathroom. I knocked.

"Can I come in?"

"Sorry busy."

I tried to open the door, but something heavy was blocking it.

"Please, Rikki, I really need to talk to you."

Before I could try again, she opened the door. She was already dry, no surprise there. She let me in and closed the door again after I came in.

"I know what you are." Oh no, she couldn't mean… "A vampire."

"How?"

"Jacob told me."

"Off course."

"Are you not even going to deny it? If I it was my secret that was revealed, I would at least try to deny it." I smiled again. "Jacob told me you only drank, is that the right word, animals." If it was possible, my smile grew even wider.

"Jacob is right, and yes, drinking is the right word."

"So why do you attend school? I mean you have forever, why would you just keep on torturing yourself with this education stuff?"

"I makes me feel more normal."

"Being normal sucks, special is the way to go, believe me."

"I guess you already know about my whole family right?"

"Yes."

"So want to meet them, this weekend? I know they are thrilled to meet you."

"I guess that's okay, as long as I don't become the dinner off course."

-ss-

I sat down in my room, only a couple of minutes left before the moon came up. I checked my room, once again to make sure there was getting no moonlight in and I crawled in my bed. It was always hard to sleep tight on nights of the full moon.

I also woke up in the middle of the night. I turned around and suddenly saw that my window was open. "What the hell?" Forgetting about the full moon, I got out of my bed to close it. And that was the last thing I remembered off that night.

-ss-

I was waiting outside her bedroom for Rikki to go back to sleep again. I heard her leaving her bed, probably to close her window, that I had stupidly had left open. Habits are hard to break as her window had always been open. She stopped before her window and I saw her looking up. And something changed into her eyes. Suddenly she jumped out of the window and looked at the ocean.

"How pretty."

I couldn't help myself anymore.

"Rikki?"

She turned around when she saw me and giggled childishly and put out her hand "Edward, do you want to go swim with me?" Her question was followed by a giggle. She was probably sleepwalking, that could be the only explanation for her behaviour. She definitely shouldn't go swimming now.

"Sure Rikki, why don't you first get your bathing suit in your bedroom."

"Silly you, I don't need to get a bathing suit, I always have mine with me."

"Maybe some shoes then?"

I pointed at her bare foot.

"I guess you are right."

She got back in and I followed her, closing the window behind me.

"Hey, that's not fair, I want to go swimming."

"No, you need to sleep."

With much struggles I succeeded in putting her into her bed. I pulled the sheets over her and wanted to back away, but realised she was still holding my shirt.

"If I need to sleep, you need to sleep too."

"Alright, I'll go to my bed then."

"No." She moved closer to me. "What if the monsters come?"

"What?"

"I don't want to be alone, I'm scared."

This was definitely not the normal Rikki. She pulled harder at my shirt, forcing me to sit down or I would have one angry Alice at me for ruining it. She placed her head on my lap, making it impossible for me to move back away.

"Nice Edward. You're going to keep the creatures away, right?"

"Off course, just go to sleep."

As soon as she was fast asleep, I slipped away, not wanting to explain it to an awake Rikki tomorrow what I was doing in her room.

-ss-

The next day I arrived at the Cullens in the late morning. Before I had even reached the door, it was already opened by Edward.

"Hey Rikki, welcome to our humble house."

"I think this house is anything but humble."

He smiled even brighter as he lead me into the dinner room were the rest of the family was waiting.

"Let me introduce you to everyone. You already know Carlisle and next to him stands Esme. Esme, this is Rikki."

"You're very welcome, Bella."

Carlisle's step was measured, careful as he approached me. He raised his hand tentatively, and I stepped forward to shake hands with him.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

Esme smiled and stepped forward as well, reaching for my hand.

"It's very nice to know you."

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you, too."

"And coming in now are Alice and Jasper."

"Hi Rikki."

She kissed my cheek.

"Hey Alice, love the dress you're wearing."

"Thanks, you're the first to compliment me on it. You do smell nice, I never noticed before. But I also get the not wanting to drink part."

"Thanks Alice, that's comforting, I think."

I looked strangely at Edward and he left at my uneasiness.

"Hello, Bella."

I looked back forward and shook hands with Jasper. That was the first time I saw him smile.

"Hello, Jasper. It's nice to meet you all, you have a very beautiful home."

"Thank you." Esme said. "We're so glad that you came."

"Were are Rosalie and Emmett?"

"They are coming in later."

Edward looked away as he told me and I realised why they weren't here, they didn't like me.

"Edward, why don't you give Rikki a tour around the house?"

"Alright."

He lead me into the living room.

"They like you, you know. Esme especially."

I glanced behind me, but the huge room was empty now.

"Where did they go?"

"Very subtly giving us some privacy, I suppose."

"They like me. But Rosalie and Emmett…"

"Don't worry about Rosalie. She'll come around."

"Emmett?"

"Well, he thinks I'm a lunatic, it's true, but he doesn't have a problem with you. He's trying to reason with Rosalie."

"What is it that upsets her?"

"Rosalie struggles the most with… with what we are. It's hard for her to have someone on the outside know the truth. And she's a little jealous."

"Rosalie is jealous of me?"

"You're human. She wishes that she were, too."

I remembered that I hadn't told Edward of my secret yet.

"But Jasper likes you more then I saw him with any other human."

"How's that?"

"I told you he was the most recent to try our way of life. Which every human he encountered before he had troubles to control himself, but, like Alice told you, you don't smell like food to us. You're the only human he can counteract with without becoming a monster. Esme and Carlisle are happy to see me happy. Actually, Esme wouldn't care if you had a third eye and webbed feet. All this time she's been worried about me, afraid that there was something missing from my essential makeup, that I was too young when Carlisle changed me… She's ecstatic. Every time I touch you, she just about chokes with satisfaction. And Alice has her own way of looking at things."

"You're not going to explain that, are you?"

We started walking towards the stairs.

"Not what you expected, is it?"

"I had expected coffins, dark dungeons, not something out of a magazine."

"What a disappointment this must be for you."

I smacked him on the shoulder, but only got a hurt hand of it.

"Auch."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go on."

I started laughing as I saw a cross on the wall.

Why do you keep this here?"

"Nostalgia. It belonged to Carlisle's father."

"He collected antiques?"

"No. He carved this himself. It hung on the wall above the pulpit in the vicarage where he preached."

"How old is Carlisle?"

"He just celebrated his three hundred and sixty-second birthday".

-ss-

He told me his family's story. When he was finished, a hour had passed.

"Wow. I've got to say. My family history is really lame compared to yours."

"I doubt anything about you is uninteresting."

I looked around in his room.

"Alright, so let me get this straight, you don't eat and you don't sleep as I see no bed in here. I think I would be a terrible vampire as I love to eat and sleep."

He laughed.

"There are also a few advantages."

"Oh yeah, like what?" He threw me on his back and jumped out of the window into a tree. "Alright, that was cool."

"Want to see more?"

"Off course."

"Do you trust me?"

"Off course."

I smiled at him as he jumped further up.


	6. Sudden changes

Sorry for the long wait and I really want to thank the persons that kept waiting for this chapter. And I will try to upload much sooner now.

So enjoy my newest chapter.

* * *

Sudden changes

He took me to the highest tree in the forest and carefully sat me down on a branch. The view was amazing, I could see the ocean stretch out on one side and on the other side was the town filled with little cars rushing around.

"It's beautiful up here."

Edward smiled at me.

"I like to come here when I have to think."

"If I could I would also come up here all the time."

"Don't you have a place where you can go to clear your mind?"

I looked at the ocean and smiled.

"Sure I do, it's just not always available and it's also really hard to keep it a secret."

He sat down beside me.

"Well you can tell me. I'm really good at keeping a secret."

I gave him a little smack on the shoulder, not to hard, knowing that it would hurt me more then him.

"You stole my line." He laughed at loud. I smiled and looked back at the ocean. "And no you can't know this secret, cause you would just steal my spot." I looked sideways and saw Edward smiling at me. "What?"

"Nothing, you just look really beautiful."

He caught a hair, which was hanging in my face, and put it behind my ear. I winced. He quickly pulled his hand back.

"I'm sorry, you must be freezing up here."

I had felt how cold his hand was, but it hadn't bothered me, it reminded me of the ocean. It wasn't the cold that had made me wince.

"No, it's not that. But I do think it's time we head back."

Forgetting we were sitting high I got up quickly. To quick, as I started to lose my balance. But before I could fall I felt strong arms around my waist pulling me steady.

"Are you okay?"

"Am now, if it wasn't for you…"

I looked up and my sentence dropped when I noticed how close our faces were. I looked into his eyes for a couple of seconds before I realised what was where again. I blinked, looked away and coughed.

"Like I said, I think it is time that we head back to your house, I told mom that I would be back before dinner."

"And we wouldn't want you to be late right?" He smiled awkwardly. He turned around. "Well the express is ready to take off once you are, milady."

I laughed. "Well let's not keep it waiting any longer." And I crawled onto his back.

-ss-

It didn't take us long to head back to the house. He let me off his back in his room. I wanted to go downstairs, not trusting myself enough to be with him alone any longer.

"Take it slow. The speed can be a bit overwhelming."

"Right."

I smiled. He should know how fast I really could go. I did as I was supposed to do, walk slowly down the stairs. His whole family was standing downstairs.

"Well thank you for your hospitality, but I should go now. My mom is probably waiting."

Esme came closer and took my hand.

"Any time dear, come back again soon."

-ss-

I was sitting next to Embry playing some game on the Playstation. I lost another game.

"Alright, Jacob you've never been this bad before, that's already the fourth time I beat you." A smile appeared on his face. "Oh I know why you suck this badly, you're thinking about a girl and not such any girl but the girl that can walk trough that door anytime now."

"Shut up Embry."

And right then Rikki walked in. "Hey guys, whacha you doing?" She sat down next to me and saw the scoreboard. "Alright you suck Jacob, big time."

"I was just letting Embry win, you know what a cry baby he can be when he loses."

"Oh please Jacob you lost because your thoughts were somewhere else."

I smiled nervously to Rikki.

"Don't listen to him, he just can't cope that he lost."

"Alright then, if you think you're that good, prove it."

She took a controller off the table. I looked at her disbelieving.

"You think you can beat me?"

"I know I can beat you."

We smiled at each other while Embry sat up straight.

"Ladies and gentleman take your seat, the game is about to begin."

-ss-

We had only played for a minute, when mom called.

"Rikki could you set the table please."

"Mom, I'm in the middle of a game. Can't Embry do it?"

"No, I'm asking you."

"Fine." I put the controller on the table and looked at Jacob. "I will have to beat you another time then."

"You wish."

He smirks and I wake past my mom into the kitchen.

"Jacob, are you staying for dinner."

"Sure, Mss. Call."

"You're welcome Jacob."

-ss-

After dinner, I went to my room to check on my mail. I found a video message from Cleo and Emma. They were sitting at the moon pool that was decorated very nicely. "Hello Rikki" they both began. Cleo continued. "Happy one year mermaid anniversary." I thought back and realised that it was only a year ago that we turned into mermaids. It had looked much longer. Emma continued. "I know, I also completely forgot it, but luckily we have Cleo to remind us of things like this." They knew me too well, I thought. "Lewis had made us a present, so we wanted to share it with you." "So here it is." Cleo turned the camera towards the other wall where a presentation was starting with pictures. I smiled as I remembered the memories, but also felt sad that I couldn't be with them. I decided to go for a swim, hoping that Jacob wasn't there, cause that meant no swimming.

-ss-

Like every night I was sitting at the beach hoping that Rikki would come for a walk like she had done so often. I had hidden myself behind some rocks, so I could surprise her. Tonight looked to be my lucky night again. I saw her walking towards the sea, she had not seen me. How weird, she had her clothes on and still she walked into the sea. Even weirder, she dived under, fully clothed. I decided to sit down a bit, waiting for her to come up. But ten seconds later, she was still under. "Rikki!" I looked around, hoping to see something blonde coming above the water. But I found nothing. "Rikki, this is not funny, come on. Where are you?" Still nothing. I took of my shoes and shirt. "Rikki, hold on, I'm coming in." I dived in, but after a minute of search I still hadn't found her, so I returned to the beach. There was only one thing left to do. I ran back to the house, so they could someone to save Rikki.

-ss-

Like every night I was sitting outside Rikki's room, waiting for her to go sleep and like every night, she crawled out of the window to go to the beach. Normally she came back with the Indian boy that had a huge crush on her. But tonight things happened differently. Jacob was alone, running back to the house, completely wet. I didn't hesitate one second when I heard his thoughts. I didn't even looked back when I crossed the border, it didn't even come to my mind I was breaking the rules, the only thing that mattered was me saving Rikki. I dived into the ocean. I started swimming, but suddenly stopped when I saw something glistering at the bottom. I was still thinking about rescuing Rikki, but something about it, drew me closer. The glistering thing became something gold and the something gold turned into a gold… tail?

-ss-

I was enjoying my swim, trying to find some corals for Cleo, when I suddenly felt movement behind me. I looked around and saw no one else then Edward closing in on me. I didn't wait for a second, but speeded away, hoping I was quicker then him.

-ss-

I had almost caught the creature, when suddenly it speeded away. I immediately started following it, but it was just to quick for me to follow. How strange.

-ss-

I came back on the beach a little further and turned back into human. I hurried back to my room and crawled in. And it was just in time, cause right when I entered I heard a knock on my door. I quickly threw out my shoes and crawled into bed.

"Yes?"

The door opened and Tomas and a wet Jacob came in. I pretended to just waking up and yawned.

"What's wrong? And why is Jacob wet?"

Tomas looked from Jacob to me.

"Jacob came running to the house all wet, claiming that you had jumped into the ocean, fully clothed and that you hadn't come out. So he had jumped in after you to save you, only to not find you. So he decided to come here and warn us that you were drowning. But your mother and I hadn't seen you leave, so I decided to check your room first. And luckily I did, otherwise some people would have been really angry for me calling them in the middle of the night."

"Well I've been here all night."

"I see, so Jacob what do you have to say for yourself?"

Jacob looked unbelievable at me.

"I saw you jumping in the ocean, fully clothed."

"Well Jacob I'm all dry." I took some hair in my hand to prove it. "Maybe you fell asleep and dreamt me."

"Well that must be it." Tomas looked at Jacob. "Well Jacob, you gave us quiet a scare there. Why don't sleep in your own bed from no on and no longer on the beach. That would probably save us some heartaches. Come on, I'll drive you home."

"Goodnight Jacob."

"Goodnight Rikki."

The poor guy still looked baffled when he followed Tomas to the other room. I let myself fall down on my blankets, sighing out loud. That was close tonight. Both Edward and Jacob had almost discovered my secret. I really have to start being more careful.

-ss-

After not finding her, I went back home to ask for Alice's help. I found her together with the rest of the family in the living room.

"Hey Edward."

"Quick Alice, can you see Rikki?"

She gazed away and I saw Rikki lying in bed. I sighed from relieve when I felt Jasper's calming me.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"I was sitting outside of Rikki's house, when I suddenly heart that Indian boy thinking that Rikki had drowned. So I went to search for her, but couldn't find her."

"Wait, you went after her? Into the ocean?" I looked at Rosalie. "Edward, you have violated the pact."

I thought back at the pact we had made with the tribe from two generations ago. We wouldn't enter their land, we wouldn't hurt anybody and they would let us live peacefully among humans. I looked at Carlisle.

"What now?"

"Edward I understand that you went after her, I probably would have done the same. So for now let's just hope that this didn't trigger a reaction. Alice I need you to keep an eye on the pack and Edward, look out for strange thoughts."

-ss-

The next day I went to the Indian reservation to talk to Jacob about last night, hoping that he had forgotten it. I stopped my beetle in front of their house, noticing a couple of more cars then usual. I went inside anyways.

"Jacob?" I entered the living and saw Billy and Sam's sad sitting there. The conversation immediately stopped when I entered. "Sorry to interrupt, but is Jacob around?"

"He is in the garage as usual."

"Thank you."

I went back out and headed for the garage. I entered and saw him working on some old red car. Suddenly I had much more appreciation for my little beetle.

"Jacob?"

I saw his feet coming out from under the car and wanted to get his attention. It worked as he immediately come from under the car to greet me with a big grin. Okay, grin is good, that means he has forgotten about last night, right.

-ss-

I immediately lit up when I heard Rikki calling me and got from under the car. I gave her a big hug.

"Long time I have been in your garage. Wait is this Billy's old car, the one we pretended to ride when we were younger?"

"Yes it is. I'm trying to ride in it for real."

She sat down in the couch and I followed her example.

"So what is Sam's dad doing here? It looked pretty serious in there."

"Sam has picked up a strange disease. He is burning up and no one knows what to do."

"Have they taken him to the doctor already?"

"No, they don't want to."

She looked disbelievingly at me."

"You've got to be kidding me. Sam is burning up and they don't want to get him to a doctor?"

"No, they say that the disease already has occurred in the tribe and that no one has died from it yet. Off course that is not enough for Leah, she doesn't leave his side."

"Oh are Sam and Leah still together?"

"Yep."

"Well I don't want to keep you from working on your car. I'll go."

Much to my dislike she stood up, ready to leave.

"You know, I could always use a hand."

She smiled at me.

"What do you want me to do?"


	7. Revelations

A few reviews I thought I should answer:

WALIXELA: Rikki's mom is a nurse and she didn't tell Edward everything partly because she is used to keep the secret hidden from everyone and also because she promised Cleo and Emma that she wouldn't tell anyone about their secret.

littlerayofsunshine: Thank you for mentioning that I wrote Bella instead of Rikki a couple of times. I guess I'm so used to reading Bella in twilight that I overlooked those mistakes. If you notice anything else, please say so.

I'm not really satisfied with this chapter as I am a bit clumsy with writing revelations, as you might already have noticed. I do hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless.

**Revelations**

Rikki had worked with me on the car for the past hours. I must say, she wasn't bad with a wrench. Embry and Quil came in. "Oh, here you are." Quil noticed Rikki from coming around the car. "Oh you have company I see." Rikki smiled as she saw Embry and Quil. As she came closer she cleaned her hands with a towel.

"Hey guys, how are things going?"

"Wait, you have something on your cheek." I went towards her and used my hand to clean her cheek. Her skin was extremely soft. "There you go." I smiled at he and she smiled back.

"Thanks. So guys, what brings you here?"

Quil answered.

"We could ask you the same thing."

"I'm just here helping Jacob with his car."

"You?" Quil grinned. "Yeah right."

"She is better in it then you Quil, but that isn't really hard now is it?"

"Really Jacob."

-ss-

Jacob and Quil started to push each other playfully while Embry sat down next to me.

"Are they always like that?"

"Jacob and Quil, yep. Always competing."

We laughed. I enjoyed the rest of the afternoon with the three of them until it was getting darker.

"I think it's time to go."

Jacob stood up with me.

"Sure you can't stay, I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind."

"Maybe your dad wouldn't, but my mother will. Embry are you coming?"

"Why?"

He looked strangely at me.

"Well you could come back with me now with the car, or you could walk home?"

He immediately stood up.

"I'm ready."

"Do you need a ride Quil?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Alright bye guys."

Embry and I waved them buy and walked towards my car.

"Embry, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what?"

"Please don't tell mom I worked on the car. She would flip out."

"You're probably right with that. She doesn't really think that's a woman's job.'

"Right, for that reason specifically."

-ss-

The next few days nothing really strange happened, except for Thursday. I would sit with the Cullens from now on during the lunge, much to Alice's like and much to Rosalie's dislike. They never ate anything, so I was a gift to them, as I ate most of their plates, so it looked like they had eaten something. I pulled Emmett's plate towards me.

"Wow, you surely have a big appetite."

He grinned at me.

"Well what can I say, I need the energy."

Alice sat down next to me.

"Hey, do you want to go shopping with me Saturday?"

"Sure."

"Great. We're going to have so much fun."

-ss-

So now I'm sitting next to Alice in Edward's car. She had the same driving style as Edward: reckless. I loved it. I had got some money from my mom, it was more then I had ever owned. But according to her, I needed a new wardrobe and she was really glad Alice took me.

"So my mom says I need a new wardrobe. I could use some help with that."

"You're here with the right person."

She dragged me to all the clothing stores, but we had fun along the way. I had also liked shopping with Emma and Cleo, but they usually started wining about sore feet in the afternoon, but not Alice. I don't even think she could get sore feet. We did take a break at a little café. A waiter brought me my hot chocolate, but only had eyes for Alice. She enjoyed flirting with him a little, and by that she just made this boy's day. I took a sip from my drink, I quickly sat it back down.

"It's cold."

"So heat it up."

I looked at her, I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"What do you mean? How could I heat it up?"

"With your hands."

She looked at me like I was an idiot for not understanding.

"Wait, did Edward told you?"

"No."

"Then how…"

"… Did I know? I see things, things that might happen, things that are coming. But it's very subjective. The future isn't set in stone. Things change."

"Wow, so wait, does everyone in your family has an ability?"

I sat while warming my cup. She smiled as she watched steam coming out of my cup in nearly seconds.

"That's so cool. And no. My Jasper also has one. He was quite charismatic in his first life, able to influence those around him to see things his way. Now he is able to manipulate the emotions of those around him, calm down a room of angry people, for example, or excite a lethargic crowd. It's very subtle. So how did you get your powers?"

"I kinda fell into a cave once, and it was a full moon and suddenly I had powers the next morning."

Alice had a strange expression on her face.

"Okay, but I still don't get why I can see you sometimes and at other moments not."

"Like when?"

"Like that time the Indian boy thought you had drowned. Or when you ran out of the biology class when you got that glass of water all over you." I almost choked in my drink, when I realised that were the times that I was a mermaid. Alice looked over worried. "Rikki, are you alright?" She handed me a handkerchief.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just wanted to drink too much at one time."

I tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

She cheered up when I said I was fine.

-ss-

Back home, I checked my mail, to find some disturbing news from Cleo.

"_Charlotte knows.__ She knows that mermaids exist. Luckily she still doesn't know about us, but for how long? We now have to be extra careful especially with another full moon coming up. But don't worry Rikki, Emma and I will take care of it, we promise. Just thought you should know. So have fun, and be careful. We miss you… Kisses, Cleo."_

I shut off my computer and went over to my window. I could see the moon was almost full again. It was already more then a month since my dad… I crawled in my bed, pushing the tears back.

-ss-

I woke up Wednesday, immediately checking everything. Alright in my bed, that's always a good sign. I looked around. Okay nothing out of the extraordinary. I fell back with a grin on my face. Second moon in a row that I have survived without anything happening. I'm on a roll. My grin got even bigger when I remembered that Emma and Cleo were infected last month. I'm doing better on my own then they are doing together. I caught myself wishing that something happened to them again this month, but quickly put away that thought. You shouldn't wish things like that, you might jinx things, which would be what Cleo would say. I rolled out of my bed and got down for breakfast. Today was going to be a big day. I had decided to tell the Cullens everything, right after school.

-ss-

At school, I was on time to park my car under the canvas. Luckily, cause it was raining once again. I looked around and noticed that almost no one was there yet. Man, being on time really isn't my style. I sighed and wanted to enter when I noticed Edward arriving in his fabulous car. I would do anything for a car like that.

Edward saw me and came my way. "Hey." I immediately saw that he was all wet and took a step back instinctually. His smile disappeared and a confused face came in his place. "Is something wrong?"

"No, just you're all wet and remember I hate getting wet."

"Yeah, right." His smile appeared again and we started moving towards the entrance. "What is up with that actually?"

"Nothing. Just don't like getting wet. You know I could give you a steam bath if you want to." I held out my hand and now it was his time to take a step back as in an instinct. I put my hand back down. "Oh yeah, you don't like the heat. Now what is up with that?"

We laughed and sat down on a bench inside.

"Euhm Edward, is your family doing anything this afternoon?"

"No, why?"

He looked confused.

"I would like to tell them about my abilities."

"Rikki, you don't need to do that."

"Yeah, but I just feel I have to. I feel so ungrateful for not trusting them when they trusted me. And besides, you guys can keep a secret, I'm sure of that. Cause otherwise I will tell everyone about you."

He laughed.

"Okay if you're sure, I'll tell them to expect you."

"Thanks that would be great."

"They won't know what hit him."

He smiled imagining the image of his family finding out, while I looked stressful imaging his reaction to the things I haven't told him.

-ss-

So that's how I found myself riding up to their house. I still couldn't believe how big it was. But here goes nothing. I got out of my car and like expected, Edward already opened the door before I could knock.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He let me in and guided me to the living room. Everyone was sitting around the table, I started stressing even more. But a feeling off calmness came over me. I smiled at Jasper, who smiled back at me. Next to Jasper, was Alice. She looked a bit stressful to, like she couldn't see what was coming. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the other side of the table. Rosalie was looking uninterested and Emmett seemed to be bored too. Carlisle was sitting at the head of the table, with Esme on his side. They smiled at me warmly. Edward took me further into the room as I was still standing in the door opening. I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me, except for Rosalie.

"At first I want to thank everyone for coming." Everyone smiled at me, except Rosalie. "And I also wanted to say thanks for thrusting me with your secret. But I have not been completely honest with you." Now even Rosalie looked at me. "I don't know where to begin." Another wave of calmness came over me. "Okay, some of you already know, but I have some, you might call them, powers or gifts."

Emmett looked delighted.

"Like what?"

Edward took my hand and smiled at me.

"Maybe you should show them."

Everyone went with us outside. I let go off Edward's hand and stepped forward.

"Alright, maybe you should stand back, I don't think you're going to like getting to close."

Rosalie took a big step back, while mumbling.

"This should be good."

I held out my hand towards a puddle and closed my fist. It immediately started to evaporate. Everyone, except Edward and Alice who already saw it, stepped back. Carlisle opened his mouth to ask something, but Alice stopped him.

"Wait there is more."

I held my fist out to the, now dry, ground. A fire started, but when I opened my fist, it was gone again. Again a lot of stepping back and Carlisle wanting to say anything. But Alice stopped him again, getting happier by the moment.

"There is still more."

I held my fist out to the sky now. It became cloudy and when I realised my hand a lighting stroke on the ground. I turned around and smiled at everyone. Carlisle looked at Alice, who was jumping with happiness.

"Oh you can talk now, that was all."

"Not really." Alice stopped jumping and Edward also looked at me curiously. "Maybe we should go back inside." I noticed real clouds forming, and real clouds usually meant rain.

-ss-

Everyone sat back down inside. Now I definitely had everyone's attention.

"You must all wonder where I got those powers from. Well that's the other thing I wanted to tell you." I shifted uncomfortably. "The powers are sort of a part of a package."

Rosalie couldn't stay still anymore.

"Tell us now already." Edward looked angry towards Rosalie. "What, I'm dying over her, which is already hard considering I'm already dead."

"Okay, I'm a… I'm a mermaid."

The room was suddenly quiet. The next thing I knew Carlisle was standing next to me. He smiled friendly. "I already had a hunch after you showed us your powers and your effect on Alice's and Edward's powers. I have met a couple of mermaids in my old days. Extremely powerful creatures. I thought that they were extinguished."

"Wait you knew girls like me?"

"Yes I did. I thought they were extinct until I met you."

"Why would you think that?"

Carlisle looked at Edward, who had posed the question. Edward must have read the answer in Carlisle's mind, because the next minute he looked… scared was the only word I could think off.

"Mermaid blood is extremely powerful as well. It is believed in the vampire world that if you drink from a mermaid, you not only get much more powerful, but you also get her powers."

I looked towards the others in the room and suddenly felt really uncomfortable standing in a room full of vampires. Jasper must have felt it, because the next thing he was helping me sit back down.

"Don't worry, no one of us is going to hurt you." I smiled at him. "So how old are you?" I looked strangely towards Jasper. "I have heard about mermaids too and if I remember correctly, mermaids are also immortal."

"Wait, what?"

"They grow up to a certain age and then stop growing."

"Really? I didn't know that. I'm just 17, I only turned a year ago."

"Well, Rikki, you are already extremely powerful for a one-year old mermaid."

"Thank you, I guess." I looked to everybody else. "So you guys don't mind?"

Everyone smiled at me, even Rosalie.

"So how does it work? I mean I can't see a tail."

"If I touch water, I have ten seconds to dry up or otherwise I grow a tail."

"Can we see it?"

Everybody looked at Alice.

"What, I'm curious, aren't you?"

-ss-

And therefore we drove off to a part of the beach where we wouldn't be passing any borders. We stopped right before the sea. Rikki looked back one last time at us and then ran off into the water. She immediately dived under and when she came back up, we could see the tail following her towards us. "Incredible." We walked over towards her and kneeled down next to her. Then I remembered it when I saw the tail too. "Wait I saw you once in the water didn't I? The night the Indian boy thought you had drowned. You were gone, before I could get a good look at you."

"Guilty."

Emmett started laughing.

"Wait, she was gone meaning that she was faster then you Edward?"

She grinned.

"That's exactly what Edward meant. He was just too slow."

I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Alright I want to test that myself."

The next moment Emmett jumped in the water too.

"Wait, you think you can beat me, in the water?" She smirked at Emmett. "No way."

"Alright, prove it."

The next moment Emmett and Rikki were swimming away from us. It wasn't hard to see who was winning and let's just say, it weren't the vampires for a change.

-ss-

Everything was going great, until I received a message from Cleo two days later.

"_Rikki, something really upsetting has happened. Make sure you're sitting before reading this. Charlotte is a mermaid. I don't know what happened, but Max, a friend of Ms. Chatham and her friends, has told her how to become one, and she did it. She became one. Luckily she hasn't discovered any powers yet. But how long is that going to take? I'll keep you posted. Kisses, Cleo."_


	8. Dangerous situations

Please review. The texts in italic are mails to Rikki.

**Dangerous situations**

_Charlotte has discovered her powers. She has the same powers as us. She has them all. I don't know what to do. What do you think we should do?_

_Cleo_

-ss-

Since the day that I told the Cullens everything, I felt much better. You could often find me at the Cullen's now. Even Rosalie seemed to be much kinder towards me. It was after she suggested to me that she wanted to pimp my car, I got suspicious.

"Edward, why is Rosalie so kind to me?"

Edward couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I didn't think you noticed. Rosalie struggled the most with what we are. It's hard for her to have someone on the outside know the truth. And she was a little jealous."

I thought about her beautiful appearance, her powers and her family. All I could say was… "Why?"

"She thought you were just another human." He shrugged. "She wishes that she was, too."

"That is not all, is it?"

Edward sighed. "Rosalie has always lived in the spotlight. Not that she minded. The opposite, she loved admiration above almost anything else. That hasn't changed with the loss of her mortality. It was no surprise then that she was offended when I had not, from the beginning, worshiped her beauty the way she expected all males to worship. Not that she wanted me in any way, far from it. But it had aggravated her that I did not want her. She was used to being wanted. It was different with Jasper and Carlisle, they were already both in love. I was completely unattached and yet still remained obstinately unmoved. I thought that old resentment was buried. That she was long passed it. And she had been… until the day that I finally found someone whose beauty touched me the way hers had not." I looked away and blushed when Edward's eyes found mine. "Rosalie has relied on the belief that if I did not find her beauty worth worshiping, then certainly there was no beauty on earth that would reach me. She has been furious since the moment I first mentioned you. Rosalie was mortally offended that I found some insignificant human girl more appealing than her. But now that she has learned you're not just any human, I guess she can live with it."

"Oh…" I suddenly had the urge to leave. I had been far too happy when Edward said that he liked me, but I couldn't be, I'm in love with Zane. "I have to go."

Edward looked up confused. When I went for the door, he stopped me by taking my hand. "Did I say something wrong?" I tried to get my hand free and he let my hand go.

"No off course not, I just remembered that I need to be home… for something."

I opened the door and right then, Alice came down the stairs. "Are you already leaving?"

"Yes, I need to be home, sorry I can't stay longer."

"Has Edward already asked you?"

My heart literally skipped a beat. Well probably not literally or otherwise Alice and Edward must have heard. "Asked me what?" I tried innocently.

"If you're going to play baseball with us on Saturday."

"I'm not very good at sports."

Alice came closer and started pleading like a child. The same way Cleo always did. "Please, you have to come."

"I guess I don't have anything else to do this Saturday."

Alice's face immediately lit up. "Great, see you then." She skipped the stairs back up."

-ss-

_Rikki, Charlotte is getting out of control. And now Lewis isn't talking to us anymore. What are we supposed to do?_

_Cleo_

-ss-

When I came home, Embry was sitting in the kitchen.

"Great, Rikki is home, now I can eat."

I smacked Embry against the back of his head.

"Is mom not home?"

"No, dad and Erica are out. She said that you could make dinner."

"Great, well, why don't we order pizza?"

"You're one great sis, I'll tell you that."

-ss-

_Rikki, I really miss you. I hope you can visit soon again. Life is lonely and boring without you. Always yours, Zane._

-ss-

That Saturday, I went to Rikki to pick her up. She opened the door to let me in. "I'm almost ready, I just need to get my shoes. You can wait in the kitchen."

I walked into the kitchen and saw Embry and the Indian boy that always ran after Rikki were already there. "Hello." Embry tried to be polite and nodded his head, but the other just stared angry towards me. "I don't think we've met before. I'm Edward Cullen."

"I'm Embry." He shook my hand. "And this is Jacob. I've heard you're taking my sis out. Just for clarity, if you hurt her or try anything, I'm going to hunt you down. You know, that's what brothers do."

I tried not to laugh when I imagined this boy trying to take me on. But his need to protect Rikki, I could only cheer on. "Don't worry, I don't have those intentions."

Rikki came back in. "Okay, I'm ready. Bye guys."

She waved them bye and I followed her outside. She stopped on the porch, staring at Emmett's truck. "Wow, that's one big car." I loved the smile that she wore when she got to the truck, she ran her hands over the surface. She stopped besides the tires. "Its tires are higher than my waist. He's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"It's Emmett's."

There were metal guards over the headlights and tail-lights, and four large spotlights attached to the crash bar. The hardtop was shiny red. "Well he has got as much taste in cars as you." I wanted to open her car door, but she stopped me.

"Edward, I want to be clear about something. I have really enjoyed our time together, these last few weeks were special and I don't think I could have coped so well in this new city without you or your family." She looked down before looking somewhere over my shoulder. "But I already have a boyfriend that I love very much. So whatever you think, we're not getting together. I'm not trying to hurt you, 'cause I would really like if we could stay friends."

I took her hand into mine and turned her face towards mine, forcing her to look into my eyes. I leaned down at the same time she moved up and our lips met. Her free arm went towards my shoulders. I let go of her hand and her, now free hand, tangled into my hair. We deepened our kiss when my own arms circled around her waist, pulling her closer. After a minute I pulled away remembering that she needed to breath. She quickly let me go.

"We can't. Zane and I…"

"I know Rikki…" I had to take a breath. "I know that we can't be something more, but I would rather have you as a friend, than not in my life at all." She smiled at me before looking down at my arms that were still circled around her waist. I let go of her and opened her door.

-ss-

After a ride on Edward's back, we came to a halt. He put me down and took my hand. He led me to an enormous open field. I could see the others all there. Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were the closest to us. Much farther out I could see Jasper and Alice. It looked like Carlisle was marking bases.

When we came into view, the three on the rocks rose. Esme started toward us, Emmett and Rosalie followed. Alice had left her position too and was running toward us. "I don't understand, I swear I say it storming." She hurtled to a stop at our feet. "I'm never wrong about the weather."

"Why does it have to storm?"

"That's the only way we can play." We all looked up and saw the clear sky. Jasper looked at me with amusement in his eyes and it suddenly hit me. Alice continued to complain. "Why isn't it storming?" As soon as she spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest before us, and then crashed westward towards town. Everyone looked confused until Alice started laughing and looked at me. "Thanks Rikki." Everyone turned around and saw me holding out my hand towards the sky, the one causing the thunder.

"You're welcome."

"Let's go." Alice reached for Emmett's hand and they ran towards the oversized field.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Edward asked, his eyes eager, bright.

"Hell yeah."

He snickered and bounded off after the other two. His run was more aggressive and he quickly overtook them.

"Shall we go down?" Esme asked and I realized I was staring open-mouthed after them. I quickly reassembled my expression and nodded. We started moving, not forgetting that I had to keep creating thunders.

"You don't play with them?"

"No, I prefer to referee, I like keeping them honest."

"Do they like to cheat, then?"

"Oh yes, you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."

"You sound like my mom." I laughed.

She laughed too. "Well, I do think of them as my children in most ways. I never could get over my mothering instincts, did Edward tell you I had lost a child?"

"No."

"Yes, my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing." She sighed. "It broke my heart, that's why I jumped off the cliff, you know."

"Edward just said you fell."

"Always the gentleman." She smiled. "Edward was the first of my new sons. I've always thought of him that way, even though he's older than I, in one way at least." She smiled at me. "That's why I'm so happy that he has found you, dear. He's been the odd man out for far too long, it hurt me to see him alone." I looked down, remembering the conversation I had with Edward before we came. I'm not only breaking Edward's heart, but also Esme's once she finds out.

Esme stopped then. It looked as if they had formed teams. Alice held the ball and Emmett was swinging an aluminium bat. Jasper stood several feet behind him, catching for the other team. "All right," Esme called in a clear voice, which I knew even Edward would hear, as far out as he was. "Batter up."

Alice stood straight. She held the ball in both hands at her waist, and then her right hand flicked out and the ball smacked into Jasper's hand.

"Was that a strike?" I whispered to Esme.

"If they don't hit it, it's a strike."

Jasper hurled the ball back to Alice's waiting hand. She grinned briefly before her hand spun out again. This time the bat somehow made it around in time to smash into the ball. The crack of impact was deafening, I immediately understood the necessity of the thunderstorm. The ball disappeared into the forest.

Emmett was a blur around the bases, Carlisle shadowing him. I realized Edward was missing. "Out!" Esme cried in a clear voice. I stared in disbelief as Edward sprang out from the trees, ball in his upraised hand and a wide grin on his face. "Emmett hits the hardest, but Edward runs the fastest." The score constantly changed as the game continued. Carlisle was up to bat, Edward catching, when Alice suddenly gasped. I saw Edward's head snap up to look at her. Their eyes met and he was at my side before the others could ask Alice what was wrong. Esme took Alice's arm.

"Alice?"

"I didn't see… I couldn't tell."

All the others were gathered by this time. Carlisle quickly took the lead.

"What is it, Alice?"

"They were travelling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before." Jasper leaned over her, his posture protective. "What changed?"

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path." She said it as if she felt responsible for whatever had frightened her. Seven pairs of eyes flashed to my face and away.

"How soon?" Carlisle turned towards Edward.

A look of intense concentration crossed his face. "Less than five minutes. They're running, they want to play."

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked him, his eyes flicking towards me again.

"No, not carrying…" He cut short. "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three." She answered tersely.

"Three! Let them come." His muscles flexed along his massive arms.

"Three what? Who is coming?"

I always hated it to be left out.

"There are other vampires in the area. Three of them. They aren't like us."

"They feed from humans?"

Edward nodded. "They heard us playing and are coming towards us. Like Carlisle already said, mermaids are desired by vampires. We don't how they will react when they smell you."

"Let's just continue the game." Carlisle finally decided. "Alice said they were simply curious."

"You catch, Esme. I'll call it now." Edward planted himself in front of me.

"Hey, I don't need a bodyguard. I can perfectly take care of myself."

Emmett smiled at me. "You're one feisty mermaid Rikki."

Rosalie smacked Emmett's chest. "You don't have to encourage her Emmett, Rikki needs protection." She turned towards me. "Rikki, Edward just wants to protect you. You don't have to be offended, we all know what you can do. We just don't want you get hurt."

I thought about it and nodded. I really wasn't ready to take on three vampires. The others returned to the field, all glaring at the forest. Rosalie and Esme seemed to orient themselves around where I stood. Edward stepped closer towards me and I let him. "Stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please." I could hear the stress in his voice. He pulled my long hair forward, around my face.

"That won't help." Rosalie said softly. "I could smell her across the field."

"I know." He sounded frustrated. Carlisle stood at the plate, and the others joined the game again. The seconds ticked by. No one dared to hit hard. Edward paid no attention to the game at all, eyes and mind ranging the forest. "I'm sorry, Rikki. It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this. I'm so sorry." I heard his breath stop, and his eyes went towards the right. He took a half step, angling himself between me and what was coming.

Carlisle, Emmett, and the others turned in the same direction. Three people came out the forest, a dozen meters apart. The first male into the clearing fell back, allowing the other male to take the front, clearly saying who led the pack. The third was a woman. From this distance her red hair was all I could see. The dark-haired man, still smiling, stepped toward Carlisle. "We thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accents. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires beside him.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Rikki."

"Do you have room for a few more players?"

"Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighbourhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

"What's your hunting range?"

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

Laurent rocked back on his heels slightly. "Permanent? How do you manage that?" There was curiosity in his voice.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited. "It's a rather long story."

James and Victoria exchanged a surprised look at the mention of the word home, but Laurent controlled his expression better. "That sounds very interesting, and welcome. We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while."

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand."

"Of course." Laurent nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway." He laughed.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us, Emmett and Rosalie, you can go with Edward and Rikki to get the jeep."

Three things seemed to happen simultaneously while Carlisle was speaking. My hair ruffled with the light breeze, Edward stiffened, and the second male, James, suddenly whipped his head around. James took one step forward into a crouch. Edward bared his teeth, crouching in defence, a feral snarl ripping from his throat.

"What's this?" Laurent shouted in surprise. Neither James nor Edward relaxed their aggressive poses. James feinted slightly to the side, and Edward shifted in response.

"She's with us." Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed towards James.

Laurent seemed to catch my scent less powerfully than James, but awareness now dawned on his face. "You brought a snack?" he asked, his expression incredulous as he took an involuntary step forward.

"I said she's with us." Carlisle corrected in a hard voice.

"But she's human, a very good smelling human, I must add." Laurent protested.

"No she isn't." Laurent turned towards James. "That's a mermaid." The reaction was immediate, both Laurent and Victoria turned towards me with hunger in their eyes. Laurent turned his eyes back towards Carlisle.

"It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed."

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." His eyes flicked towards me and back to Carlisle. "And, of course, we will not harm the mermaid. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

James glanced in disbelief at Laurent and exchanged another brief look with Victoria, whose eyes still were trained on me.

Carlisle nodded. "We'll show you the way. Jasper, Alice, Esme?" They gathered together, blocking me from view. Rosalie was instantly at my side, and Emmett fell back slowly, his eyes locked on James as he backed toward us.

"Let's go, Rikki." Edward's voice was low. Rosalie and Emmett were close behind us, hiding me. Once we were into the trees, Edward slung me over his back without breaking stride. I gripped as tightly as possible as he took off, the others close on his heels. We reached the jeep in an impossibly short time, and Edward barely slowed as he flung me in the backseat. "Strap her in." He ordered Emmett, who slid in beside me. Rosalie was already in the front seat and Edward was starting the engine. We hit the main road. We were headed south, away from Forks.

"Where are we going?"

No one answered. No one even looked at me.

"Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking me?"

"We have to get you away from here… far away… now." He didn't look back, his eyes on the road.

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" I shouted while opening the straps.

"Emmett." Edward said. And Emmett secured my hands in his steely grasp.

"No! Edward! No, you can't do this."

"I have to, Rikki, now please be quiet."

"I'm not running. I never do." I heated up my hands and Emmett had to let go. I turned a lightning towards the car and jumped out before any one could stop me. I immediately jumped over the edge into the water and swam off towards home.

-ss-

I jumped out of the car and wanted to jump after her, but Emmett stopped me. "We'll better get to her on land. We'll never catch her in her water." I was already gone before Emmett ended his sentence.

-ss-

_Rikki, we need your help. Charlotte lost it. Nate is in the hospital because of her. Emma and I tried to stop her, but we weren't strong enough. We need your help. Please Rikki, we don't know what she is going to do. We need you._

_Cleo_


	9. How things somehow feel

****Please tell me what you thought about my story. Hope you enjoy.

**How things somehow feel**

When I arrived in Rikki's room, I found her packing her stuff. "I see you find your mind again." She looked up at me while she walked past me towards her dresser.

"I'm going to Australia."

"Alright, we'll take the plane." I got my phone out. "I'm sure we can find another place on the plane tonight."

She closed her dresser again and put some more stuff in her bag. "I'm not going with the plane." She motioned with her head towards the water. While closing her bag she walked over to her window and dropped her bag down before following it. "And you're not coming with me so if you please could cover for me with my mother, I would appreciate it."

I followed her out of the window. "Rikki, I need to protect you. You have no idea what these guy us capable off." She turned back around.

"Look, I need to get to Australia now, I don't have time to explain."

"Alright, then I'm coming with you."

Rikki pulled her bag better on her shoulder and started walking again towards the water. "No you're not. This is something I have to do on my own. Look Edward, I really appreciate you're trying to help, but there are just some things I need to do alone. Oh yeah, before I forget to tell you, mind the border." With a smile she took another step towards the water.

"The what?" I looked down and remembered the boundaries of the Indian territory right before crossing it. "Rikki, wait." With one last look at me, she jumped into the water and her clothes and bag disappeared and a tail appeared.

I wasted no time and immediately went home. It only took me a couple of minutes getting there. "I need to know when the next plane to Australia is and I need to be on it."

-ss-

After a whole day of swimming and a quick rest on Hawaii I stopped before Cleo's house. A breath later I was knocking on her door. It wasn't long before Cleo opened the door and I found myself with her arms around me. "Cleo, I do need to breath remember."

She let go of me with a big smile on her face. "Emma! Lewis, look who is here." She pulled me into the house and towards the sitting area.

Another set of arms were quickly wrapped around me. "Rikki! It's so good to see you." Emma let go of me and pulled me down next to her on the couch.

Lewis sat on the other sofa. "Guys, give her some space cause if I remember correctly a plane could never get here so fast, which must mean that you swam the whole way here." Both Emma and Cleo looked at me in awe.

"You swam?"

"Are you mad?"

"Mostly I'm just hungry and tired right now."

Cleo got up and quickly made her way towards the kitchen. "Well let's see if you still like my sandwiches. You can go upstairs and lie down on my bed. And don't worry, dad and Kim are gone for the whole day."

-ss-

After a couple of hours sleep and a couple of sandwiches from Cleo, I felt much better. "Cleo, you've still got it." I took one last bite from the sandwich before putting it down and looking up at Cleo. "So what is this about Charlotte?"

"She is gone mad. It started with Nate and Lewis having a fight and it escalated into Nate stealing Lewis' boat. Charlotte went nuts when she saw it and started rocking the boat with our powers. Emma and I tried to stop her but the two of us weren't strong enough and when the boat capsized, Nate started drowning. Emma almost revealed her tail while getting him out of the water."

"And Charlotte, she did nothing to save him?"

"No and afterwards she told Lewis she didn't want him hanging out with us anymore. Luckily he still got his mind and left her, but we think she is going to go completely mad now. Max…"

"Max?"

"A friend of the old mermaids. He told us that she probably can't handle all the power she has, she has too much and it's getting to her head."

"So what do we do now?"

"Max also told us that there is going to be a full moon that only comes once every fifty years and can take away mermaid's powers forever."

"So we lead her to Mako and get her into the water. Any idea how we are going to do that? And I thought you said that we aren't strong her enough to beat her."

"No, I said that Emma and I weren't strong enough with just the two of us, but now that you're here, I'm sure we can handle it."

"So when is this full moon planning to come?"

"In two days."

-ss-

I was walking along my old street and with trembling feet I stopped before my old home. The yellow ribbons from the cops where gone and it seemed that a new family was already living there. I fought my tears back and turned around, walking back away.

It was on my way back to Cleo's house, I ran into no one else then Zane. I hadn't even noticed him first, only when he called out. "Rikki!" I stopped and just saw his face before he hugged me hard. He pulled a little back and kissed me full on the lips. Somehow it didn't feel right and I pulled back after a second. Zane didn't even notice my reluctance. "I've missed you so much. Why didn't you tell me that you were back?"

"I haven't told anyone, and I would appreciate it if you would do the same. Look Zane I haven't got much time right now but I'll speak to you tomorrow alright?"

"Rikki, did I do something wrong?"

"No it's just, stuff… happening…"

"Mermaid stuff."

"You know it."

-ss-

After two days, I finally arrived in Australia, together with Alice and Rosalie, I made my way to the exit of the airport. Jasper had already arranged for a rent car. Once in the car, it was hard not to push the accelerator trough the ground. Trying to calm me, Alice put a hand on my shoulder. "Edward, you need to control yourselves. Rikki is not doing anything special right now and Jasper and the others are taking care of James. Besides the GPS has trouble following your speed."

-ss-

It was getting dark. Ash looked out of the window and saw the moon rising. Apparently he found out about us after Charlotte had locked Cleo and Emma up in a room full of water. "It's time."

Lewis got his phone out. "Charlotte? Hey it's Lewis… Yeah it's also great hearing you. Actually that's why I called, I would like to meet again. I miss you." Cleo rolled her eyes while sitting down with a thump on the couch. "Mako Island, that's perfect… See you in an hour." He puts his phone down. "It's a date."

Emma looks around. "There is no turning back now. C'mon."

We got up and Cleo, Emma and I marched over to the door, but when I opened it no one else but Edward stood before me. He pulled me into a crushing embrace. "Rikki, I was so worried. Why didn't you call or let something know. Alice couldn't see you for an entire day."

"Edward… Oxygen, need it."

"Oh sorry." He quickly let go off me. I waved at Rosalie and Alice who were watching us with delight.

Emma pulled my arm from behind. "Rikki, we don't have much time." She pointed to her watch.

"Right, guys, could you please wait right here for me. I'll be back in a couple of hours, but got some important stuff to do, so… And Ash." I pulled him forward. "will keep you company, won't you Ash?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Great. Well see you later."

But I knew that Edward wasn't going to let me go so easily. "Rikki can we…" He suddenly turned towards Alice and pulled me now completely back. "You're not going out there. It's much too dangerous."

"Edward let go off me." With much reluctance he did. "I need to go and you can't stop me."

"Alright then I'm coming with you."

"This isn't your fight."

"I'm making it my fight."

"Fine. Follow us, if you can keep up."

I walked outside and Emma and Cleo quickly followed me. "Euhm Rikki… What are you doing?" They both looked at Edward.

"Right." I stopped and pointed to Edward. "Edward is a vampire, Cleo and Emma are also mermaids." I looked at Cleo and Emma. "Don't worry, he doesn't bite. So now that everybody knows everybody's secret, let's get out of here. Cause right now we're just wasting time."

I jumped into the water and the others quickly followed. It was no surprise that Emma, Cleo and I arrived before Edward. They took advantage of the time and started asking things while I was drying us up.

"Alright, so are you and Edward together?"

"Oh no, we're just friends."

"Really cause you already fight like an old married couple."

Saving me from answering, Edward came above water. "Find the way?" He smiled at me before getting out of the water. He followed us to the other entrance to the cave, where we could hide. "And now we hope she doesn't choose to come the old fashioned way." Everyone looked at me with questioning looks. I pointed behind us. "By foot."

-ss-

Luckily Charlotte didn't disappoint us and arrived in the moon pool right before the moon was going to be above us. When she wanted to leave the pool, we came out of our hiding. She stared angrily towards us. "You!" While still in the pool she used her powers to create a water stream. It was coming right towards us, but we combined our powers and managed to divert it.

"Your game is over Charlotte."

Charlotte noticed the moon getting over the moon pool and was getting desperate. "Please! I'll go away, I will leave you alone. Cleo you can have Lewis I don't need him. But please, get me out of here." She held out her hand but we didn't react and the moon hit the water. When the moon went away, she was turned back human.

Edward was looking at everything with big eyes. "Edward, could you maybe get her out of the water, I don't trust her enough." He went over to the water and got Charlotte out in a second. But instead of letting her go, he pulled her closer and told her some things that were too silent to hear. After a minute he let go and she stared at Edward with shock.

"Charlotte." She turned her attention towards Emma, but kept on sneaking peaks at Edward. "Lewis is waiting with a boat for you at the shore. If you tell anyone about us…"

"I won't, I promise." She gave Edward one last scared look and walked, almost ran, out of the cave.

I stepped up besides Edward. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing special, just making sure, she won't be making any trouble for you guys."

"Well who would have guessed a vampire was going to come in handy." Emma jumped into the water.

Cleo smiled at me. "Have fun." She jumped after Emma.

Nervously, I looked up at Edward. "Thanks, you didn't have to do that you know. Risking your own secret to protect ours."

He came closer and caressed my cheek with his palm. "No I didn't, but I choose to. Only for you." He lowered his head and his lips met mine. And somehow this felt right.

-ss-

I walked into the juice net café and saw Zane sitting in a corner. He smiled when he saw me walking in and quickly came over. When he wanted to kiss me, I stopped him. "Zane, can we talk?"

"Sure." He motioned to a table, but I shook my head.

"Something more private." He took my hand and led me outside. Once we were out of hearing reach from the terrace I let go of his hand. "Zane, this long distant thing that we have is not working." He wanted to speak, but I held up my hand. "I've really enjoyed our time together and you have been great for me, but it just isn't working. I'm really sorry, I wish things would have been different." I took his hand and put his bracelet into it. "But sadly enough they aren't. I hope you understand and that we still can be friends."

I wanted to walk away, but he pulled me back by my hand and started kissing me passionately. I felt his wet cheeks before I pushed away gently. "Please Rikki, I need you."

I pulled my hand free. "No, you don't Zane, you have survived this last few months perfectly."

"No I haven't. I've been trying to help your friends from keeping the secret, but they just pushed me away. My dad is back being the old bastard that he is and without you I don't have the strength to stand up to him. And my best friend is right now lying in the hospital, still fighting for his life. I haven't been alright Rikki. The thought that you were somewhere out there wearing this." He waved the bracelet in front of my eyes. "That you were mine and no one else's kept me going." He took my hand in his and tried to put the bracelet back on. "Please Rikki, just be mine. I need you."

I pulled my hand free and took Zane in a hug. He held onto me frantically while starting to cry hysterically. "Zane, you can do it all without me. I know how strong you can be. You don't need me." I pulled back and hold his face in my hands. "You Zane Bennett don't need anyone to be strong, believe me. And if things ever get too hard, I'll just be on the other side of the ocean." He smiled back at me trough his tears and I took him once again in one last hug.

-ss-

That afternoon, I stood in Cleo's front garden again, next to Edward, Alice and Rosalie. "I guess this is goodbye again." Once again Cleo pulled me into a big hug followed by Emma and Lewis.

"Are you swimming again?"

"Are you mad?" We laughed. "No, just going to go the old fashioned way."

"By foot?"

I smiled at Cleo. "No, by plane." I took her hands into mine. "Please be kind to Zane, he needs some friends." Reassuringly Cleo smiled back at me.

Edward took my bag and with a last wave towards my friends I got in the car. I was sitting in the backseat next to Edward, while Rosalie was driving the car, with Alice happily chatting next to her. "You've never told me what came from James."

"Carlisle and the others found him in your garden. He won't be bothering you anymore. Now relax you have gotten some stressful days behind you."

I put my head on his shoulder and Edward put a kiss on my head. I closed my eyes and for the first time in a few days, dreamed happily. And somehow everything felt great.


End file.
